Second Chance
by Darcy18
Summary: Beyond Birthday has escaped the asylum where L put him in. Now he's in Japan and is planning to take L down with the help of Kira. WARNING: contains gore and violence (it's B's fault)...
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Beyond Birthday isn't killed by Kira and he is escaped from an asylum, not a prison. And he is not dressed like L all the time though he still looks like L's twin brother when you see them together.**

**And many thanks to 4701rose for suggesting Beyond meeting Light :)**

* * *

Finally BB broke free. After years of boredom in the asylum L put him in he was free to do what he liked. His first try to bother L with a unsolvable case in LA failed, but now he had a new plan in mind. Right after he escaped the asylum he heard about someone named Kira. Someone who killed the criminals these days with heart-attacks. He would lie to himself if he said he didn't want to know how he does that. Though he preferred killing his victims by himself. Feeling the beautiful red blood seep through his fingers.

But there's no time for something like that right now. Right now he was walking through the streets in Japan. He had seen the confrontation between L and Kira on the television and knew that they both were here. L would be close by his target. BB also figured out that Kira needed a name of the person he wanted to kill. He concentrated on the red names and number above the heads of passers and smirked. If he found Kira and told him about his gift he would have a big chance of messing terrible with L. Maybe even kill him this time. But it would be difficult to find Kira and…

BB was stopped in his thoughts when he saw something strange. One of the few passers had no numbers above his head. Just a name hovered in red letters. It were Japanese characters but BB had no problem with the language. It was a young man with light brown hair. Probably a student seeing his clothes, a uniform of a school. Above his head hovered the name Light Yagami.

_Why is his life span gone while he is alive? _A lot of questions, but no answers. This was the first time he saw something like that. Could that guy named Light be… Kira?

Time to find out.

* * *

Light heard Ryuk cackle his creepy laugh. His eyes narrowed. A laughing Ryuk means something is funny to him and that could mean problems for himself. Light looked at Ryuk closely.

'Why are you laughing?' mumbled Light softly. He could see Ryuk but others not. If he started talking to Ryuk out loud people may think he lost his mind or something like that.

Ryuk chuckled and to Light's surprise he got an answer back. 'You're being followed, Light.'

He almost froze, but quickly put himself together and walked further. It would seem suspicious if he stopped right here. He kept walking and did not turn around. When he reached the end of the street he walked around the corner and stood still. Now he turned around and waited. After a few minutes a man with messy black hair appeared around the corner. The man came to a halt when he saw he was busted. His auburn eyes had a red tint in them and at the moment those eyes stared at him intensely.

Light straightened his back and tried to look confident. 'Who are you and why are you following me?'

The man didn't answer him directly and continued staring for what felt like minutes. But eventually he said something. Not that Light was very happy with the answer…

'I was curious. Something about you is very interesting, Light Yagami.'

Light froze in shock when he heard his full name. _How does he know my name?! _

'How do you know my name, tell me!' he demanded.

A creepy smile crept on the man's face. 'I don't like to be commanded, but you know what? I will ask you something first and you can ask me something in return. Does that sound fine with you?'

Light thought about it and nodded. Better go with it now. He had to know who this was.

The man came a few steps closer to Light and he had to restrain himself from stepping back.

'Why don't you have a lifespan?'

Light's eyes widened by that question and even Ryuk looked surprised at the man. He had Shinigami eyes, but he couldn't see Ryuk. That means he had the eyes, but he didn't have a Death Note. Only the people who owned or touched a Death Note could see Shinigami. On that moment he thought about the meaning of the question. He didn't had a lifespan? He was very well alive so there must be a reason why he couldn't see it. He raised a questioning eyebrow to Ryuk. The Shinigami guessed the silent question right.

'The humans who possess Shinigami eyes can't see the lifespan of a Death Note owner. It's hidden for them, but Shinigami can see them of course.'

'Why haven't you told me this earlier?' Light whispered annoyed.

Ryuk chuckled. 'Because you didn't ask me.'

Light glared at him, but Ryuk just laughed harder.

Light turned to the strange man and saw that he was looking at him if he was trying to read him.

'It seems my lifespan is hidden for people with those eyes of you,' Light answered.

The man looked at him for a moment before stepping closer to Light. There was not much more space than a meter between them now.

'You are Kira, aren't you?'

Light felt like a stone dropped into his stomach. Still his face kept a calm appearance.

'Who are you?'

The man began to laugh maniacally and Light took a small step back. His laugh sounded a lot like Ryuk.

'You answered my question so I think it's fair to answer yours now,' the man said when he stopped laughing. Though he still kept that creepy smirk. 'You can call me BB. I was looking for you and it's good to know I already found you even though it was pure luck.'

Light looked confused. 'You were looking for me?'

'Yes, I was looking for you, Light. I heard about you on the news and saw your confrontation with the detective named L not long ago. L bothered me for a very long time and I think it's time to take some revenge. And I thought I could help you with L as it seems we both have the same goal.'

BB leaned a little bit towards Light. 'We want him gone.'

Light thought about this for a moment. How he explained it, it looked like they had the same goal. And BB had the eyes of a Shinigami what would make a lot of things easier.

'You know, I've never said I am Kira.'

But BB looked very sure of this case. 'I'm pretty sure you are Kira so don't try to talk you out of it.'

They looked at each other for a moment, but eventually Light sighed.

'Fine, you can help me to take L down. But one stupid thing of you and you're out.'

BB looked satisfied with the answer and said: 'Good to hear. I've got one request though.'

'What do you want?'

'I want to take L down myself. He's not going to die because of a heart-attack.'

Light shrugged. 'That fine by me, I guess.'

Light turned around an started walking again. BB understood and followed him.

'So… to who were you talking to when I asked my question earlier?' BB asked curious.

* * *

**I wanted to make a one-shot of Beyond meeting Light, but maybe I can make a longer story of this. Somebody interested in that? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the people who are wondering where I got my cover from for this story, check out Charlockle on deviantArt for the original version of it :)**

* * *

A hour later they were in BB's motel room. Light didn't want to take him to his house. It seemed reasonable as they just met and Light didn't had much trust in him. Though he told him a lot of things.

'Okay, now touch this.'

BB stared at the black notebook that Light held out for him. Light told him this normal looking notebook is called a death note. He told about all the rules that were written in it and this was the reason he could kill people with heart-attacks. It sounded like he made this up.

'Come on,' Light said irritated. 'You wanted to know to who I was talking earlier. Touch it and you'll see it.'

BB reached for the death note and touched it with his fingertips. Immediately something moved in the corner of his eyes and he turned quickly to see what had appeared. His eyes widened when his eyes met with the creepy big eyes of a weird looking creature. The creature cackled what sounded like a laugh. When he was done laughing the creature looked very amused at him.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuk and I'm the Shinigami who dropped this death note into the human world.'

BB was still shocked at the sight of Ryuk and his brain tried to process what happened.

Ryuk chuckled. 'I think he's broken. What a pity…'

That made BB snap out of shock. 'I'm not broken!' he growled.

'Ah! He finally found his tongue!' Ryuk laughed again.

If Ryuk wasn't a death god he would've been strangled by BB. He narrowed his eyes while he looked at Ryuk who was laughing.

Light sighed. 'Ryuk, please behave yourself a little bit more if you can and stop laughing!'

'Okay, okay! I'll try to be a little bit nicer. Don't promise anything though.'

'So…' BB looked at Light. 'Why would you pick up a death note from a Shinigami?' It was not that he minded, but why would a perfect student pick up such a thing?

'I thought it was just a stupid joke at first,' Light explained. 'But when I wrote a name in it, the criminal of whom I wrote down the name, died of a heart-attack. That was the moment I knew for sure the death note was real. When I realised what I could do with it to help the innocent and good people of this world I started looking for the names and faces of criminals. I'm going to make this rotten world a better one and be the god of this new world!'

BB stayed silence for a moment. _That guy has big dreams if he's thinking he's going to be a god. _But what bothered him was that in fact he was a criminal. If Light would find out about it the chances of dying became pretty big. Not that he was planning on telling his real name, but still. _I have to keep him as a friend._

BB smiled and nodded his head in agreement. 'I think you're totally right, Light! This world need someone to rule them all and take care of the evil.'

_I can always kill you when I'm done with you of course…_

Light seemed to believe him and looked happily at BB. 'Good to know you are agreeing with me. And sorry if I'm rude to ask, but I need to know. What happened to you? Because you said earlier L had bothered you in the past. What did he do?'

Light looked curious as he waited for an answer. BB knew he couldn't say everything. That L had beaten him in LA in his own game.

'Well… when I was younger I met L in an orphanage in England. I became best friends with somebody else there, but our friendship was very short sadly.' His expression became darker as he remembered the dead of his friend. What he told wasn't really a lie. His hate towards the detective started when he saw his friend suffer. 'My friend was really… emotional and couldn't take much pressure. So after L expected a lot of him he couldn't take it anymore and ended his life.'

Light looked shocked. 'But didn't L do something? Didn't he see your friends suffering?'

BB shook his head. 'No, he didn't cared that much for him or me. He never saw the struggle of my friend and never tried to help him because of that. I tried, but it was in vain.'

'Then I'm more motivated to take him down than before.' Light seemed very confident about it. 'With the death note, your eyes and our minds we are going to punish L and make this a better world for everyone else!'

Light offered his hand. BB took it and so they shook hands to conceal their goal. _It worked._

Ryuk snickerd in the background. 'Humans are so interesting… this is going to be fun!'

* * *

After some time Light had to go home. Though the moment he got home he heard his sister Sayu complaining about going to the police station. Apparently she wanted to go to some of her friends later. He had nothing to do really and a moment later he walked outside again. His dad needed some clean clothes, because he was so busy with the Kira case on the moment he didn't have the time to go home often.

'Please, I need to speak directly to someone of special investigation task force. It's urgent! I've discovered some really important things about Kira.'

Light saw a woman dressed in a black leather jacket. _What does she know about Kira? About me?' _He had to find out before she could reach the task force. It seemed luck was on his side today.

'I'm sorry, but nobody is present at the moment at task force quarters right now,' the man behind the desk said to her.

'But it's really important!' she insisted. 'Can't you contact them in any way?'

The man sighed. 'Fine, I'll call headquarters one more time for you. One moment, please.'

The man picked up the phone and started calling to the headquarters. Light put the bag of clothes on the desk and turned to the colleague of the man who was busy for the woman.

'Hi, I'm detective Soichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami. I brought my father a change of clothes, but it doesn't looks like he's in. Can I leave them here?'

'Sure!' the man said. 'Just leave them here and I'll make sure he gets it.'

'Thank you,' Light said gratefully.

On that moment the man who tried to contact someone at the headquarters put the phone down while he shook his head. 'I'm sorry ma'am, but as I thought there is no one present. I could get your message as soon as possible to them but- '

'No, that's no good enough! I have to tell it in person.'

'Excuse me,' Light interrupted. 'My father is actually in charge of the Kira investigation. If you like I could pass a message on to him. His cell phone is off at the moment, but I should be able to contact him soon.'

The woman looked at him for a moment and back to the man who said there was no chance he could reach them soon. 'Thank you for you offer. I would like that.'

Light let the woman out of the building and they walked away together. He knew it was safe to ask for her name now if he did it with an innocent smile and so he did.

'My name is Shoko Maki,' she replied to his question.

He was happy she told him so quickly, but something was not right… Ryuk started snickering the moment she said her name. Would that mean… that the name she gave was a fake one? He had to test it.

After they talked about what she thought to have discovered about Kira he knew for sure this woman was dangerous. She already knew too much. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen.

'So tell me again in short… what did you think exactly?' he asked.

Shoko Maki started to repeat her words. Light pretended to take notes of her words, but in fact he wrote _Shoko Maki _on the piece of paper. What she didn't know was that this wasn't some normal paper, but a piece out of the death note. After she was done with her talking Light put the paper back in his pocket. Now wait for 40 seconds and he knew for sure it was a fake name.

It was. She kept walking as if nothing happened so she had given him a fake name. _How am I supposed to get her real one without getting suspicious? _

Just when he had a plan ready his cell phone rang. With one look at the number he saw it was BB calling.

'I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's a friend of mine,' Light excused himself to her.

She nodded and Light took a few steps away from her. He picked up his phone.

'Hello?'

* * *

**I find it boring to write the stuff that happened exactly the way it happened in Death Note. That's why I didn't write the whole conversation between Light and Naomi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Light didn't want BB to know where he lived, but who was he if he obeyed him just like that? And so BB followed Light to his home and now knew where his new partner in crime lived. You never know. It could be useful to know sometime.

Not long after Light stepped into the house, he came out with a bag in his hand. _Where he going to? Time to keep following him!_ BB kept enough distance between him and Light and stayed in the shadows. After a long walk he saw Light walking into the police station. BB knew he could do a lot… but walking into a police station while he was defiantly wanted by L was something he did not dare to do. All he had to do right now was waiting patiently until Light came out of the building.

And after being patient Light came into view again… with another person who he recognised. It was Naomi Misora! The one who caught him on time before his previous plan succeeded! He growled at mere seeing her.

BB saw Light writing something on a piece of paper and knew he tried to kill her with the death note. Naomi was dangerous for Kira apparently. Too bad for her that she ran into BB today. Curiosity killed the cat. If she didn't pursued Kira there was a chance he let her go… maybe. After 40 seconds Naomi still lived so she had given Light a fake name. BB took his cell phone and called Light. He saw Light walking out of hearing distance from Naomi Misora and he picked up his phone.

'_Hello?'_

'Hello, Light. I see you're in trouble. Need any help?'

BB saw Light looking around for him, but not so Naomi would notice.

'_You followed me? __Where are you!'_

He snickered. 'Where I am at the moment is not important right now. I'm on your side, but she isn't.'

'_You can see her name?' _Light asked hopeful. _'She gave me a fake one.'_

'Of course she did,' BB replied. 'She's annoying as hell, but pretty smart too.'

'_So you can give me her name to get rid of her?'_

'I could give you her name… but I wouldn't like it if you killed her with the death note.'

'_Then what do you want?' _Light asked curious.

'I want to get rid of her myself. She gave me a lot of problems in the past and I want her to die seeing me as the last thing she will ever see.'

Light didn't respond directly and BB felt his doubt.

'I thought you wanted to do everything to create a perfect new world, Light. It is unavoidable to do that without some offers.'

Light sighed. _'Fine, you get what you want. __As long as you can do it now. If we wait too long she'll probably be able to reach someone from the task force.'_

'Don't worry,' BB assured him. 'I've got a plan… now listen closely…'

* * *

They ended the call and Light put his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to the woman, according to BB Naomi Misora.

'I'm sorry for the interruption,' he apologized.

'It's no problem,' Naomi said.

They began walking again and after a few meters Light gasped as if he suddenly got an idea.

'You know what? I'll take you to my home. You can wait for my father there. There is no way you can miss him then.'

She looked uncertain about his idea. 'I don't know if I should do that. You don't have to take me all the way there.'

Light shook his head. 'No, I insist. It's not a problem at all. I just want to know for sure you can reach him and tell him the important information you have about Kira.'

She still looked uncertain but said: 'Well, if you insist…'

'Good! Follow me, it's not that far away from here.'

Light began to walk and Naomi followed him. They talked a little bit more about Kira and other things.

'So you're the best student at your school? That's impressive,' said Naomi impressed.

He smiled warmly. 'Thank you. I do my best to become a police officer one day. Just like my dad.'

She gave him a little smile back. 'Well, I think he would be- AAH!'

She shrieked when she was suddenly pulled into the alley they walked next to.

Before she could scream for help a sharp pain shot through her head. Her sight blurred. She saw Light with a satisfied grin on his face and knew she was trapped. Another painful felling shot through her head and now she felt that the one holding her smashed her head into the stone wall. Her head hit the wall one last time and everything went dark for her eyes. A familiar laugh sounded behind her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed... THANK YOU! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating changed to M just to be sure.**

* * *

Light entered his room that evening with a bag of potato chips and saw Ryuk laying on his bed. He looked exhausted. Though he didn't show that he saw Ryuk. This was for a very good reason.

'L..Light, I found all the cameras. And you know, even Death Gods get tired when they work really hard.' Ryuk let out a tired sight. 'Now listen carefully, 'cause it'd be a pain to have to tell you twice. There's a ton of cameras and only in this room are there 64.'

Ryuk got up from the bed and sat down on the edge of it. 'Hey, where can I eat apples like this?' he asked. Light didn't respond and kept studying. 'O yeah, right. You can't talk to me in here. Tell me tomorrow when we're outside!'

If Ryuk would eat an apple in the house, the cameras would see a flying apple being eaten by nobody. He could tell Ryuk would not be happy to hear this the next day. Light opened the bag of chips and took a quick look in it. _This plan is perfect! _He put the bag down on his desk and continued studying for the exams 10 days later. At least that's what it looks like for the people behind the cameras. For L. He had hidden a piece of death note and a small pencil in the bag of chips. And because he couldn't turn on the computer or the television he had bought a mini television that fit into the bag. Nobody would suspect a thing if he put his hand in the bag to grab some chips and actually wrote names on the piece of death note.

While he wrote down a name he wondered how it went with BB and Naomi Misora. Would she already be gone by now?

* * *

Slowly but surely her consciousness came back. Immediately she felt a splitting headache. Groaning in pain Naomi reached for her head and she tried to open her eyes. What she saw was not what she wanted to see. Only one little light bulb right above her head shone a faint light. The room didn't seem to have any walls. It was pitch black all around her except for the place where she sat. _How large would this room be? _The ground beneath her was cold and grey.

She cleared her throat and said softly: 'Hello?'

Her voice echoed through the room. _By the sound of it, it sounds like a big and empty room. _Naomi looked confused into the darkness that surrounded her. _Why am I here? _Suddenly she remembered everything. She had met Light Yagami and his father was in the special task force. Light asked her to go to his home to wait for his father, but on the way someone had grabbed her into an alley. Her head hit the wall so many times she blacked out. She saw Light grinned at her… Light kidnapped her! Could that mean he didn't want her to speak to the task force about Kira? Wait… Could that mean Light is Kira?! But he wasn't the one who grabbed her so who is working for him?

Her question was going to be answered soon as she heard a heavy metal door being opened and closed. Footsteps came closer and closer. Finally her kidnapper stepped into the faint light and Naomi became very afraid. It was Beyond Birthday!

* * *

'I heard you were awake,' he said when he stepped into the light.

BB saw Naomi's eyes widened in surprise and fear. He was pleased to know she was frightened of him. She should be.

He walked slowly to Naomi while a smirk appeared on his face. She stood up as fast as she could from the ground, but it didn't go that well. Apparently she was still a little bit dizzy. He reached out to her and she flinched back.

'Don't dare to come closer to me!'

BB laughed maniacally. As if he would listen to her! He grabbed Naomi and tore her jacket off. She yelled in protest and tried to get out of his grasp. With some struggling he bounded her wrists tightly together with a rope. He kicked her legs hard so she felt on the ground once again. One moment later her ankles were bounded in ropes too.

'So, now you're not able to run away from me let's play a little bit shall we?'

BB pulled out a knife that gleamed in the little light in the room. It was way bigger than a butter knife… and probably a lot sharper too.

He didn't hesitate any longer and struck her with the knife. Naomi screamed in agony as the blade made a large cut in her arm. Red blood started to come out of the wound and dripped on the ground.

'YOU'RE INSANE!' Naomi screamed.

BB chuckled at her words. 'Maybe I am…'

He struck her again and again with the knife until the floor around them started to look more red than grey. 'Already regretting that you let me live in LA? If you had let me burn to my death like I wanted at the time you wouldn't be here now!'

Tears streamed down her cheeks while she whimpered in pain. Her clothes were torn and drenched in blood.

BB laughed. 'I think I'll take that as a yes.'

He turned around and walked back into the darkness. Behind him he heard Naomi sighing in relief when he disappeared. He put the knife down and took something else. With the new object in his hand he walked back to Naomi. When she saw what he had in his hand she shrieked and tried to move back away from him. She was still bounded with ropes so she didn't came further than a few centimetres. BB grabbed her arm and pressed it against the ground. In his other hand he held the new object… a small gas burner. He turned it on and a small flame came out of it. He kept the flame right above the skin of Naomi's arm.

'Please!' Naomi begged him. She could feel the heat coming of the flame. 'Please, don't!'

BB looked at her as if he was truly surprised. 'What? You mean you don't want to feel the flame licking your skin? I know how it feels… now let me share the feeling with you.'

BB let the flame touch the bare skin of her arm for a few seconds and Naomi screamed in agony. When the flame finally went away a painful red burn decorated her arm. This went on for a sometime until Naomi's voice was hoarse from screaming and her skin was full of burns. Some even more painful than the other. But despite all her wounds and blood loss she wasn't in danger of death. BB made sure she would suffer until the last minute. She would suffer, because she was one of the reasons his first plan in LA failed.

But to everything comes an end. BB put the gas burner away. His hands started to get a hold around Naomi's neck. Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn't playing anymore. BB squeezed her throat shut. Naomi didn't had the energy anymore to try and struggle out of his grasp. He kept strangling her until her eyes began to close. Finally she blew out her last breath and she lay deadly still under him. Naomi Misora was dead. BB grinned when he saw the red number above her head disappear. He released the grip on her throat and with his finger he took some blood of the ground. His hand went to her cheek and with the bloody finger he wrote the letter "B".

Now it was time to let L know about his presence in Japan.

* * *

**I've made a picture of Naomi sitting in the dark room. If you want to see it go to my deviantArt account (see the link on my profile).  
Please review if you enjoy the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in a hotel room sat a man with messy black hair crouched on an armchair. His black eyes stared intensely at the many TV-screens before him. It would seem to any other person he never even blinked. Although he looked concentrated on the screens his thought were somewhere else. Light Yagami had done nothing that proved him being Kira. But there was someone else who was out there and he knew the problems would come quicker than he would like. Not long ago his old successor escaped from the asylum and it was like he vanished. Of course he tried to look for any sign of him, but it was difficult to do so with all the other people in the room all the time. He preferred to keep it as quiet as possible that the serial killer Beyond Birthday was on the loose.

On that moment the door to the hotel room opened and Watari walked inside. He looked very concerned about something. 'Ryuzaki, could I speak to you about something important?' he asked. His eyes flew around the room and saw the whole team looking at him. 'In private, please,' Watari added.

L nodded and stood up from his armchair. He felt the curious glances in his back as he walked to the kitchen with Watari. Though no one asked why this was needed.

Watari closed the kitchen door behind them and the look in his eyes only looked more concerned now they were in private.

'What is wrong, Watari? Something about Kira?' L asked him. A little worry sounded through his voice.

Watari shook his head and sighed. 'No, nothing about Kira, but it is something to be concerned about.' He took an envelope out of a pocket of his colbert and gave it to L.

He took the envelope and opened it impatiently. In the envelope was nothing but a single photo. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the photo. Naomi Misora lay on the ground surrendered with her own blood. He saw she had cuts all over her body and a lot of terrible burns. Around her neck were purple blue bruises which proved that she was finally strangled to death. After the neck came her head and on her cheek was a B written in blood.

L stared at the photo in sorrow. He remembered Naomi as a smart and brave young woman.

He looked up from the photo. The sadness clearly in his eyes that were normally emotionless.

'Where was she found?' he asked Watari.

'This morning someone found her in an abandoned barrack at a port not far away from here. He called the police immediately. I found this photo in the database not long ago.'

L went silent for some time and sighed. 'It is clear that B wanted me to find out about this. It is his warning for me that he's very close.'

Watari frowned worried. 'I believe you are right. It could be a reason why he left his signature on the place delict.'

He stopped talking when L kept staring at the horrible photo. Watari took it out of L's hands and put it back in the envelope.

'There is no time to just stare at this. It's important to think about what to do now. We can't step out of the Kira case, but we have to catch B too before others get hurt.'

L thought about this for a moment. Quitting the Kira case wasn't an option. But it would be dangerous for the team he worked with if B found out who worked with him. His people could be hurt or worse… killed.

He turned to Watari and held out his hand for the envelope. 'I think I know what would be the best thing to do. I need the photo.'

Watari gave the envelope back and had already guessed the plan in L's mind. He was his caretaker for a long time after all. He could read him very well.

'You are going to let the rest of the team know about B, aren't you?'

L nodded. 'Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I need to let the rest know about the danger other than Kira. Would you please bring your laptop with a photo of B?'

'Of course, L,' Watari replied.

Watari opened the door and walked out of the kitchen. L followed him and saw the curious eyes from his team.

'Is there something wrong, Ryuzaki?' Soichiro asked. 'Is there another lead to Kira?' he added hopefully. Of course, he hoped his son would be cleared from suspicion.

'There is no news about Kira, but there's something else you all have to know.'

L took the photo out of the envelope and gave it to Soichiro. He took one look at it and he went pale.

'This… this is awful! Who did this? And who is the murdered woman?'

Matsuda shot forward to the side of Soichiro. 'What's so awful, Chief? Why would…'

His words trailed of when he saw what was so awful and one moment later everyone had taken a look at the photo.

'This woman worked for me on a case in the past,' L answered Soichiro's questions. 'Someone I've personally known became a serial killer and killed three people in LA before he was caught. He was brought to an asylum, but he broke free not long ago. Probably he saw this woman, Naomi Misora, and decided to take revenge and-.'

'Wait a minute,' Aizawa interrupted. 'Her name is Naomi Misora? Raye Penber, one of the FBI agents who was killed by Kira had a fiancé name Naomi Misora. I saw it on documents of him.'

L glared at him for a moment as he did not like it to be interrupted.

'Yes, Naomi Misora was indeed the fiancé of Raye Penber. And there's a high possibility that that killer is going after me now. Therefore I want to warn you all to be very carefully when you see this man.'

At that moment Watari came forward with his laptop and turned it around to let everyone see the photo of the killer.

'This is the killer named Beyond Birthday, also called B,' L said.

The whole team gasped when they saw the man. He had messy black hair, his eyes looked dark on the photo and he was very pale looking. It was like they were looking at a photo of L! Only the black shadows under Beyond Birthday's eyes missed.

Before someone could ask the question that everyone thought L answered it. 'No, we are not related in any form. It's just coincidence.'

'Well…' Matsuda began. 'It wouldn't be weird if you two were related… you look like twins!'

'Yes, I am aware of that. And he don't only looks like me, but he's also comparable to my IQ. I need you to watch out for him. He has a dangerous mind.'

Nobody would have a doubt about that. They all had seen what he did with Naomi Misora…

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, please review if you like it :D  
Ideas for chapters are welcome! I'll be able to write faster with more inspiration ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Light was busy with writing down answers on the paper before him. It wasn't that hard, but he had to do this right. After the college entrance exams he could learn further and join the Japanese police, just like his father. He would have all access to the criminal database and everything else. No longer needed to hack it then!

'Number 162, sit normally, please!'

Light's attention was drawn to the examiner for a moment. How could you sit so abnormal that the examiner would tell you to sit differently? He turned his head a little bit to the left and looked at the student a few places behind him. He froze.

Behind him a young man with baggy jeans and a white shirt sat crouched on the chair. Black messy hair that stuck out in every direction on top of his head. As if the odd man could feel him looking he looked up and their eyes held a few seconds long. Light turned quickly away and looked back at the paper before him. _That man… was it B? He looked exactly like him! Why did he sit so weird on his chair? And more important… why was he here?!_

Light sighed and tried to concentrate again on his exam. After this was finished he would ask B what he did here.

Finally the exam was over and Light got out of the room. B was gone by the time Light got up from his seat so he had to be outside. He hurried out and looked around, expecting to see him somewhere. But B was nowhere to be seen.

'Damn it,' muttered Light to himself. Now he had to go to B's place.

After some time Light arrived at B's apartment. Not in the mood to be polite he tried to open the door and it was open. He barged in and walked into the living room. B sat on the couch eating some jam using his hand. His hand stopped on his way to his mouth and a little bit surprise appeared on his face when he saw Light.

_He isn't wearing the same clothes like he did at the college entrance exams. Did he changed them when he got home?_

'Are you going to stand there the whole time or are you going to tell me why you looking at me like that?'

Light put his thoughts aside. 'You were at the college entrance exams just a few rows behind me!'

B blinked a few times. 'Wait what? I was where?'

'Don't lie to me! I saw you behind me in the middle of the exam! Why were you there and why were you crouched on that chair?!'

'I'm not lying to you! I have seriously no idea what you're talking about! I've been here inside my apartment for the whole day.'

'But then… who did I saw there?' Light asked confused.

They were silent for a moment while they tried to think about it. Suddenly B's head jerked up.

'Tell me, Light. Can you describe the crouched man you saw exactly to me?'

'Well… I couldn't see his face that well, but his hair looked like yours and he wore a white shirt and baggy jeans.' Light frowned when he remembered one thing more. 'And he had no shoes on.'

B's eyes widened as if something struck him.

'You know who it is?' Light asked curiously. 'Tell me! Who is it!'

B glared at him. Light knew he didn't like to take commands, but he just had to know.

B kept staring and said nothing. Just when Light thought he wouldn't get a reply B spoke.

'I think that the person in question will come to you very soon,' B said, his lips forming a smirk.

That's not an answer where Light was looking for and he felt his patients slowly going away. While glaring daggers at B he snapped: 'I want to know it now! Don't be so annoying and just tell me what you know!'

As an answer B scooped some jam out of the jar he held in his hands and began to gulp it down while making loud slurping sounds. His eyes daring Light to force him to speak. He was tempted to try and force him, but knew it wouldn't work right now seeing that stubborn jam maniac daring him.

Light sighed irritated. 'Fine, don't tell me then! But will you please stop eating in such a disgusting and strange manner?'

'No, I won't. You better look at yourself when you're eating chips,' he threw back at him.

Light felt silent after that comment and B gulped down more jam making more noise than before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (it's sad but true...).**

* * *

B had been right. Light saw the mysterious man that looked like B again. This time at the first day at To Ho University. Light was dressed in a neat suit, just like every other student. Except that one man. He stood out like a sore thumb with his white shirt and baggy jeans. Light casted quick glances at the man and saw some details he hadn't seen at the exam. He looked very much like B indeed, but this man had dark circles under his eyes as if he never slept. His posture hunched over as he walked to the entrance of the building. Now Light thought about it, his bad posture made sense if he always crouched instead of sitting normally.

Finally the welcoming presentation for all freshman students began when everyone sat on their seats. After some time the freshman representatives were called forward. Light Yagami and Ryuga Hideki. There were whispers heard from the crowd when the last name was called. Also Light was a bit confused, but he didn't show it.

_Ryuga Hideki… isn't he that famous popstar my sister Sayu likes so much? How is it possible for some popstar to be one of the best of To Ho?_

He knew he was going to do the speech with one other student. That wasn't a surprise for Light. Not at all… only the other student who was called Ryuga was the man that looked like B. Something was not right.

They reached their place on the stage and Light began first with his speech, reading it from the paper in his hands. Most of the people watched in silence except some that kept whispering things to their neighbour.

Light finished his speech successfully and the word was given to Ryuga Hideki. The man held his paper between his thumb and index finger while he spoke. His voice sounded deep and monotone. No mistakes or stutter as he spoke to the crowd. Light looked from the corners of his eyes to Ryuga and noticed the paper he held was blank. Nothing was written on it, not a word.

_He's reading from memory without any help of his speech paper…_

Ryuga finished his speech and the crowd applauded for both of them. Light did a quick bow, but Ryuga just scratched awkwardly on his head.

Both men walked back to their places and for the first time that man, Ryuga, said something to him.

'Light… Light Yagami? Your father is Chief Soichiro Yagami at the NPA?' His deep voice sounded quietly so no one else could hear him.

_Who is this guy? How does he know about my father?_

Light sat down on his seat and Ryuga took the seat next to him. He sat crouched just like that time at the exams.

'You're planning to join the police agency when you graduate,' Ryuga continued. 'And you already got experience as you helped the police a number of times with cases in the past. And right now, you're interested in the Kira case. I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation I need to share with you.'

Light continued to stare forward while he listened to this. Apparently this guy knew everything about him.

_Who is this guy? Do I have to ignore him or not? But… I wonder what this information actually is._

'I won't tell anyone,' Light answered. 'What is it?'

Ryuga turned his head to Light and whispered: 'I want to tell you, I'm L.'

…

Light's thoughts stood still for a moment when he heard that. Then the shock of the words crashed right into him.

_WHAT? There's NO way! __If he really was L he would never admit it! _

Light had tensed a bit when the meaning of the words became clear.

_Okay… try to relax more and do not act surprised… If he really is L I have to act like how Soichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami would act in this situation._

Light turned to him. 'If you are who you say you are then you have nothing but my respect and admiration.'

'Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be some help to us on the Kira investigation.'

Light heard Ryuk chuckle behind him. 'If this guy is really L I'm impressed…'

_Indeed… Now that he showed me his face I can't kill him right after that. It doesn't matter if he's really L, I just can't kill him right now!_

Light was troubled with his thoughts about what happened and couldn't think of something to help him with this… But then he remembered B.

_B knew who this person was that other day! Light saw it in his eyes! Didn't he say to me something about an orphanage in England where he met L? That means B knows the name of L already… but I can't write that name right now or I'll be very suspicious. Maybe B has an idea of his own what to do about him. _

Light remembered their first encounter and knew B said he wanted to kill L himself and not by a heart attack. That means he has to be planning some kind of plan, right?

Sometime later Light walked outside the building with Ryuk close behind him. Ryuk was still chuckling about 'that L guy'.

'Hey Light!'

He turned his attention to someone on his right and saw Ryuga… or L.

'Nice meeting you,' he said.

'No the pleasure was all mine,' Light replied.

After that L walked to a black limousine that waited. Before he stepped in the car he looked at Light one last time.

'Well, I'm sure I'll see you on campus.'

'Yeah… Take care.'

The door of the car closed and the limousine drove away. Light stared at the car as it drove away from his view.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy the story so far!  
I've started another story named 'Broken'. If you like you can take a look at it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The game of tennis was just started, but little drops of sweat already began to form on his forehead. L ran from left to right to hit the ball back with the racket. He was excellent at tennis as he was a junior champion when he was younger back in England. The thing was that Light was just as good in this sport as he returned the ball back to L again. L noticed that a crowd of people gathered around the playing field and began to scream or whistle when one of them hit the ball. It didn't bother him too much.

He tried to jump to his right to hit the ball back, but he had miscalculated and the ball flew past his racket. When he saw with what force the ball flew past by he knew Light was going for the win. And if the force of the ball didn't gave it away, it was the smile on Light's face.

_So Light is going for the win. Just as I thought he would…_

The heated battle continued and the crowd cheered, mostly for Light, enthusiastically. L still had a chance to win, but something caught his eye in the middle of the tennis battle. A familiar figure stood not too far away watching them playing tennis. Not a second later L recognized who was the young man. There was only one person known to look almost exactly like himself… Beyond Birthday.

_What is he doing here?! Why the daring confrontation and risking to get caught?_

A little too late he reacted to the ball Light had hit back to him and another point went to his opponent. L tried not to get distracted with the presence of his former successor. It was easier said than done.

The next time he checked if B was still there he met with his eyes. B was staring at him with that creepy grin on his face. Again, this distracted L too much to react on time and Light scored the winning point.

'It seems you need to practise a bit more, Ryuga' Light said from across the field. L ignored the fact he lost and looked away from Light when he was done speaking.

He looked for B again, but this time his eyes couldn't find him anymore. He was gone. Vanished the moment L looked the other way for one moment. He felt his heart pounding slightly faster.

_What is B's plan?_

* * *

Light had discovered the guy who looked like B was in fact L himself. He hadn't asked yet about more information or something, but there was no time to meet each other again after his encounter with L. Just a few text messages and no more. Though it would not take much longer for him to question B about things.

One of those messages was the reason he was here at the moment. Light wrote L asked him for a tennis game. It was beginning to grow boring for him so he decided to go and take a look at the game. It was time to let L know he was hot on his trail. A real plan wasn't formed yet, but he knew scaring the crap out of L was something he liked. A little bit of a cat and mouse game before he got to L. Of course he was playing the role of the cat… and L the mouse with the tragic ending.

He stood close by the field where the tennis game between Light and L was playing, but not too close. From the point where he stood he could see Light's back and L's face. It didn't take too long for L to notice B standing there. B saw L staring and getting so distracted by his presence that he lost a point to Light. B snickered when L seemed to try and focus on the game again.

After some time L checked again on him. B couldn't help it to grin at the man.

_Focus on the game L… or you're going to lose…_

Just as predicted Light scored the last point and he won the tennis game. Light drew L's attention when he said something B couldn't hear. Perfect moment to go away.

With that he managed to disappear without L knowing which way he went.

* * *

It was a long and exhausting day, but being the insomniac as he was, he didn't go to sleep. There was so much to think about. First he lost for the first time ever a tennis game, he saw B staring at him, he tested Light in some café, and right after that he and Light got a phone call about Mr Yagami having a heart attack. A big part of the evening was spent in the hospital after that. Luckily for Mr Yagami it was not an attack from Kira so he had to rest and then he'll be fine.

Right know he was on his way to the hotel, sitting in his own weird way in the car that Watari drove. L tried to sort out all the things that happened that day. It was odd for B knowing about the tennis game… not much people knew about it. There was a possibility B followed everywhere L went, but that would be too risky. So there was a chance B had found out about Light, Kira suspect number one, and now worked together.

L huffed at that thought. He was pretty sure Light was Kira. The only problem was the proof. Without proof Light would be free. But B and Light working together… it would be a terrible combination for himself. L didn't know how, but B knew his real name. He called L by his real name years ago before he was taken away from Wammy's after the… accident of A. The best friend of B.

_But why hasn't he told Light my name yet? If he got to Light before me, he could've done it!_

So many questions and no answers. Though if B worked together with Light, would Light know about B's past? Would he know he's working with a murderer?

A downright criminal?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! I tried to write a Death Note Christmas story, but I was too slow and I didn't finish it on time... So I'll have to wait for next Christmas :P**

**But I've finally finished this chapter so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Light sat on a wooden bench under a tree in the shadows. He would meet B here in the back of the park, but there was no sign of B yet. He sighed irritated. He knew B for some time now and he still didn't know what to make of him. He could be uncaring, annoying, creepy or like Ryuk. Trying to find amusement and having that disturbing grin on his face… there were times he wondered if his sanity was alright.

Light watched his the time ticking by on his watch. B was already twenty minutes too late.

'Where could he be?' Light muttered to himself.

'I'm here,' a voice replied behind him.

Light was startled by how close the voice sounded and jerked up off the bench only to see B kneeling right behind it.

Ryuk laughed and even fell to the ground because of his laughing.

'You must have seen your face, Light! He got you good!'

B snickered. 'I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me.' He turned to Ryuk. 'Thanks for not giving me away.'

Ryuk's laughing turned into chuckles. 'You're welcome.'

'How long were you behind me?!' Light was outraged.

'About twenty minutes I think.' B jumped over the bench and sat down. 'You really should watch your surroundings. Who knows what could be behind you hiding in the shadows?' He smiled creepily.

A shiver went down his spine, but he shook it off quickly.

_There's definitely something wrong with this guy. _

Light sighted and sat down next down to B, leaving enough space between them. 'Yeah… thank you for the tip.'

'Good,' B said. 'Now back to the point. Why did you need to speak to me?'

'I know you know more about L. You said to me you knew him from an orphanage you lived in. I need you to tell me more about him.'

B stared at him unblinking and stayed silent. After a minute Light began to feel a bit uneasy with his stare. Finally B spoke again.

'Why do you need to know more about him so suddenly? Did something happen?' B asked curiously.

'I had a tennis match with L not long ago and afterwards he tested me. I know he did.'

'Yeah,' B interrupted him. 'That match was pretty funny to watch. Pity L lost because he got distracted by me.'

Light eyes widened. 'You went to our tennis match?! I told you not to do that! What if he thinks we are working together? Did you ever think about that?'

B shrugged. 'I thought about it, but I concluded that thought would only make him more nervous. And I was bored, that too.'

He frowned confused. 'Why would it make him more nervous?' Light asked.

'Simple. L knows that I know his real name. If he thinks I work together with Kira he knows he could be dead any moment.'

Light was silent for a moment and thought about it. 'I guess you're right…'

'Of course I am,' B replied, very sure of himself. 'Now tell me what happened after the tennis match?'

'Well, while L tested me we got at the same time a phone call about my dad. He had a heart-attack and went to the hospital. Apparently stress caused his heart-attack. Also L asked me if I could help with the Kira Case, but I've said I want to help after my dad's health is better.'

Light stopped talking and waited for B's response. And that was not like he thought it would be.

B snickered. 'Your father got a heart-attack? That's ironic, isn't it?'

Light decided to ignore that comment. 'Like I said, L want me to help with the Kira Case. So I have to be close to him in the future. That's why I need to know more about him.'

B glared at him. 'I'm not going to give you his name and you know that! We have a deal that L is all for me to kill!'

'I know, I know! I just want to know if he got any weaknesses or things I have to look out for when I stay around him.'

'Oh.' B stared off while he tried to think of something. 'If he didn't change he likes sweets and he can't think well without. He almost never sleeps and if he does nobody notice. You can't sneak out at night without him noticing because of that.'

Light nodded and tried to take all this information in his memory.

'He's used to being always right,' B continued. 'And he doesn't care that much for other people. He speaks always about justice, but he only takes on cases that interest him. He doesn't care about the other small cases.'

B turned to look at Light. 'At least that's what I concluded about him in the time I was around him. It's been a few years though, but I don't think he's changed that much.'

'Thank you for the information,' Light said. He looked curiously. 'I'm wondering what happened exactly between you and L in that orphanage. I remember you saying something about your friend and his death caused by L. That L put too much pressure on him.'

_What pressure had L put on his friend? Had L, the man who said he was justice, maybe caused injustice?_

B tensed. 'I do not speak about that.'

Light frowned. 'But-'

'I said I don't talk about that!' B interrupted him. His voice venomously.

He stood up off the bench and turned his face half to Light. 'You got your information. I'm going now.'

Light watched B walk away and soon he was gone out of sight. Light closed his eyes and sighed.

'Hmm, I guess you hit a painful subject there, Light,' Ryuk said. 'Can I have an apple now?'

'No.'

'Wha? Why not?!' Ryuk said puzzled.

'Because you let B scare me and let me wait twenty minutes without saying anything.'

…

If Death Gods could put on a sad puppy dog face, Ryuk was doing it.

'… but I want an apple…'


	10. Chapter 10

'Ryuzaki,' Watari said as he walked into the room, interrupting the meeting of the Task Force. 'Something seems to be happening on Sakura TV. Turn on the TV now!'

L had been busy discussing about the possibility of B meeting Kira already. Kira himself was bad enough and he wanted to capture B as quickly as possible. Hopefully Kira with him.

He did not like to be interrupted, but Watari seemed very serious. L knew Watari long enough to know something was very wrong.

'Turn on the TV,' L repeated the command.

While Matsuda rushed towards the TV, L stood up walked over to the armchair before the TV and crouched down on it. Of course Matsuda was to rash and he tripped over his own feet. By the time L sat in his chair Matsuda lay face down on the floor and Aizawa had put on the TV.

'You idiot…' L muttered under his breath when the clumsy police officer tried to get back up on his feet.

'… In others words, all the reporters and staff here on Sakura TV are Kira's hostages,' the reporter on the TV said.

L's eyes widened slightly and listened carefully to what was being said. Apparently Sakura TV received tape recordings from Kira and they were forced to broadcast these. They watched tape number one and saw the tape predicted exactly who would die of a heart-attack. These predictions were right and now they had to show tape number two to the world.

'… And now the video,' the reporter ended his talk. The screen changed to a white background and black letters that spelled "Kira" appeared in the middle.

There was silence… and then Kira began to talk in a deformed voice. It didn't last long before everyone at the Task Force gasped when the first victim of that evening died while he was on a different channel on TV live.

_I can't let this broadcast go on… if I do there's a 32% chance someone else dies and an even higher chance Kira wins more votes of the people._

'Stop this broadcast immediately! We can't let him finish!' L commanded to no one in particular.

'Get Sakura TV on the line!'

'I try, but nobody of my contacts on the station has their phones on.'

'Nobody is taking the phone by the reception either.'

'Damn it!' Ukita hurried across the room towards the door.

'Ukita?' Matsuda asked confused.

Ukita turned around and answered: 'I'll stop this broadcast by myself if that's what it takes!' With that said he threw the door open and disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile the broadcast went on and L stayed in his armchair listening the whole time to every word that was been said. The rest of the Task Force consisting of Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi tried to reach Sakura TV. Soichiro Yagami was still in the hospital because of his heart-attack a few days earlier.

Finally Ukita appeared on the TV-screen when he ran towards the doors of Sakura station. He pulled out his gun and banged with his fist on the door and seemed to be screaming something. The cameras stood too far away to pick up any sound.

L watched as Ukita dropped his gun and fell to the ground. He didn't get up and lay there deadly still…

'Oh no…' Matsuda whispered horrified when the TV-screen caught his eye. 'Ukita..'

Aizawa stopped trying to call the Sakura station and walked right to the door. He was already half way across the room when L interrupted.

'Mister Aizawa, where do you think you are going?'

'What do you think? To Ukita, of course!' Aizawa replied, almost reaching the door.

'No.'

One small word from L had caused Aizawa to stop and he turned around to look at L furiously.

'You can't go there,' L continued. 'If you go there it's very likely you will end just as Ukita.'

'You can't expect from me to sit down and watch TV now, are you?!'

'Please think about this rationally.'

'YOU were the one that told us Kira couldn't kill us without a name!' Aizawa pointed his finger angrily at L. He couldn't see this as his back was turned the man, but he could imagine it.

Matsuda stepped in the conversation. 'You don't think he knows our names already, do you L?'

'… It's a possibility.' L's eyes were hidden beneath his messy hair.

_I don't know how B does it, but he always knew the names of the persons he met in the past. Would this be B's doing? Is he helping Kira with this ability?_

'Still I think it would be useless if we just show ourselves now on that location. I'm pretty sure Kira has to be around that place to watch and kill the people. All of us would be killed if-'

Aizawa lost his temper and grabbed L's shoulder tightly. 'Wasn't it you who said we had to risk our lives to catch Kira?!'

'I meant what I said, but… risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things.'

Aizawa opened his mouth to comment on his words, but he stopped when he saw L's hand shaking a bit while he grabbed on to his knees tensely.

'Please control yourself,' L said softly. 'We lost Ukita and I understand you want to go there, but if something would happen with you as well…'

That statement silenced Aizawa and the rest of the people in the room. They had no idea L cared that much about his team.

A moment later the silence was broken by a loud noise from the TV. Someone had driven right into the Sakura building and the door of glass was shattered in a million pieces. The vehicle being an ambulance.

'Well, that's one way to get into the building unseen by Kira,' L muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a moment ago Light got a call from his father about Ryuzaki wanting him to help with the Kira case. Apparently Ryuga, also L, called himself Ryuzaki during this case. This was the moment he had been waiting for! Now he could get information way easier than before. And he needed some information right now about the Kira broadcast on Sakura TV… Light had to find out about this imposter before the Task Force did.

Right after the broadcast he had called B to ask if this was some kind of joke of him. B had denied knowing something about who was behind the broadcast. He assumed B spoke the truth and someone else was behind all of this. Light just hoped this other Kira wasn't stupid enough to reveal important things about the Death Note.

'Welcome, Light,' L greeted when he entered the hotel room where the Task Force currently gathered. 'I think it's best for you to start going through the information we collected so far. I also like you to examine these videos.'

L put his thumb against his lips as he often did. 'Hmm… You know what? I think it would be good if you watched the videos first. I'd like you to watch these closely and tell us what you think about them.'

Light nodded and L lead him to the couch positioned in front of the TV. The video started and Light recognized the voice of the fake Kira.

_Nobody had said a thing about the subject of these videos I have to watch. It'll be weird if I commented on that so I just have to watch the whole thing. _

Light watched the whole video, managed to see L watching him closely too. As if he tried to read every thought that went through his mind.

_This has to be a test! L said he wants to know what I think about this videos before! I have to come up with a good comment without showing that I'm the real Kira…_

When the video finally ended, L asked: 'And what do you think, Light?'

Light stood up from the couch and faced L. 'It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power.'

His father Soichiro replied puzzled to his deduction. 'Kira's power? What do you mean by that?'

'I'd say this video isn't created by the Kira we're familiar with,' he explained. 'It's extremely out of character for him to use this kinds of victims for his killings. Besides this Kira didn't need a face and a name to kill compared with the other Kira.'

Light looked at all of them. 'So I'd say we are speaking about a second Kira.'

The whole Task Force stared wide eyed at him. L looked the same as always of course.

'That… That's the same conclusion Ryuzaki came up with…' Aizawa said amazed.

'I think you're exactly right about that,' L said. 'We also believed that this was the work of a second Kira.'

_I knew it!_

'So… this was just a test?' Light asked.

'No, it wasn't my intention to test you. The truth is if I was the only one that thought there was a second Kira it wouldn't be too convincing. But we both came to the same conclusion so that makes the theory more believable. As expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help.'

L slouched, like he always did, and picked up his laptop from the coffee table.

'Now Light, since you're officially part of this investigation I want you to show our first and only suspect we have at the moment.'

Light's eyes widened slightly in surprise. 'You've already found a suspect of who you think is the second Kira?

L nodded. 'Yes, not long ago a dangerous criminal escaped and I suspect him being the second Kira. I've already informed the others on the Task Force about this man.'

Light glanced at the others in the room and saw different emotions flash by on their faces. Anger, disgust, fear and more like those. Matsuda had paled the moment L began to speak about this criminal.

When L stood in front of Light again he slowly turned his laptop so he could see what was on the screen.

_No way…_

On the screen was a name, birth date and every other detail about the criminal. This didn't shock him until he saw the small photo next to it. The man on the photo looked like L's identical twin. The only difference was the dark brown reddish eye color, L had dark grey eyes, and the missing dark shadows under his eyes. This was the guy that he met some time ago and helped him with his mission to get rid of the evil in this world.

The criminal was B.

According to the document on the laptop screen B's real name was Beyond Birthday. Good to know that fact… you never know when someone's name comes in handy.

All these things raced through his mind in merely seconds and although he was shocked he managed to keep his composure and his face didn't betray his real thoughts.

'So this Beyond Birthday killed three people in LA,' Light said when he read the rest of the details. 'A woman named Naomi Misora caught him eventually and he was sent to an asylum where he stayed for some years and then managed to escape.'

Light turned away from the screen to glance at L. 'Why do you think this man could be the second Kira? I don't see anything about a connection between him and the case.'

L nodded. 'You are right, Light. There is no connection between them except _one_.'

Light looked surprised, half acting half true. 'What is it?

'The woman Naomi Misora was killed not long ago in a horrible way. On her body was a "B" written in blood like a signature. It was his intension that I found out he did it.'

Watari appeared out of nowhere and handed the photo of the crime scene to Light. Light took it and stared at the bloody mess that was once Naomi Misora. Blood and burns all over her body.

_So this is what happened to her… I have never asked for details. Just hearing from B that she was gone forever had been enough. I've never thought about _how_ he did the job._

'He murdered her probably to take revenge, but Misora was connected to a FBI agent,' L explained further. 'This FBI agent lost his live during the case together with others. Misora was his fiancé and knowing her she tried to find out about Kira herself. I think she got really close to discovering Kira's identity so Kira sent B to get rid of her. Knowing B I know he would love to do that.'

Light furrowed his eyebrows. 'But this isn't any real proof…'

'No, it isn't. These are just speculations, but they are believable enough to make him a suspect of being the second Kira. Another point is B wants me dead and seeing Kira wants the same thing I think it is likely for them to team up against me.'

'Besides…' L looked Light right in the eye before he continued. 'I know B knows my real name.'

The other men who were listening silently to L and Light's conversation gasped as one at that statement. Light just acted perfectly shocked too.

'But Ryuzaki, you could die every moment if B is working with Kira and he knows about your name!' Soichiro exclaimed.

L nodded. 'I know. But if he wanted to tell my name I think he would've done it already.'

He sighed. 'I have never known how he discovered my name and I still don't know. But seeing this second Kira killing people without needing a name I can only think this is another aspect pointing in B's direction.'

The Task Force began to discuss these new conclusions about B, but Light was lost in his thoughts for a moment and didn't pay much attention.

_L already thinks B is helping me and apparently I have been working with a criminal all this time without knowing._

_I think it's time I have a talk with B next time I can pay him a visit…_

* * *

**So Light is finally a member of the Task Force! And he knows about B... next chapter the confrontation between Light and B!  
Hope you all enjoy this story so far and please review if you do :D**


	12. Chapter 12

It was already a few days since Light phone called B to ask him about the fake Kira appearance on television. All those days and not a word from Light. They didn't speak every day, but normally more than now.

B could only think of one thing that could've happened. He was almost sure about it. L told Light about him when he first met with the Kira catching team, the Task Force. Though this speculation did not scare B. If Light told about his whereabouts to L he would've been captured days ago. And if Light revealed his whereabouts he had to admit he was Kira and that they worked together. Knowing Light's pride for a while now he knew that would never happen.

B smirked. _I'm not going down without taking you with me, Light._

In his good mood he decided to get some strawberry jam from the kitchen. He jumped of the couch he was sitting and walked across the room towards the kitchen. He came halfway the room when jam time was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. B sighed. Most likely it was Light knocking on his door. This would mean his jam time had to wait for the moment.

B opened the door and before he could say something like "hi" Light burst into the room. B closed the door and walked after Light. One brow up in question.

'I'm done not knowing. 'You haven't told me everything, do you?' Light said. His eyes boring in his own. B could almost feel the tension flowing off Light.

'How much did he told you?'

'That you're a wanted criminal, a serial killer who killed three people in LA and I have seen pictures of Naomi Misora after she was found.'

B shrugged. 'Well I would lie if I said I didn't kill those three in LA and you wanted to get rid of Misora so I did.'

'I have worked together with a murder, a downright criminal,' Light said lowly.

'Yes,' B nodded. 'Yes you did, and still do.'

Light was silent and glared at B who stared right back at him. 'I want to know your exact connection to L and why you want him dead. And this time the whole story.'

B's eyes widened slightly at this command. There went his good mood.

'No! It doesn't matter what happened years ago. The only thing you need to know is that I want L to pay for his deeds he did to me and my friend and I will help you no matter what to make that happen.'

'It does matter to me!' Light raised his voice. 'I want to know who I'm working with especially now I know your crimes in the past!'

'No!'

His gaze darkened. 'You do what I say or maybe someone will judge you for your crimes, _Beyond Birthday_.'

B growled when Light spoke his name as if it was a threat. A _threat _to him!

B moved before Light could protect himself and he grabbed the Light by his collar and slammed him into a nearby wall. Light gasped for air when all air was hit out of his lungs. He struggled and tried to push B off him, but B was stronger and pinned against the wall. Arms and legs not able to move or struggle free.

'Don't you _ever _threaten me.' His voice low and dangerous. 'Don't forget you are also responsible for some of my pursuits, for example the dead of Naomi Misora.'

Their noses were almost touching by now as B leaned further towards Light. He saw Light couldn't suppress a shiver when he stared right in his eyes. His own reddish brown eyes spitting fire.

'Besides,' he whispered. 'You need me to do the dirty work and of course my eyes…'

B let go of Light and the man almost lost balance when he stood on his feet again. B heard him take out a long breathe and he smirked. Apparently Light had hold his breath. Good, then the message had been well received.

'I still think it's wrong to work with someone like you, a criminal, one of the kind I remove of this world we live in,' Light muttered.

B sighed. 'Light, there must be made sacrifices to create that perfect world of yours. I maybe have a criminal past, but I am helping you in your journey of being "God". I do it maybe not with a method you like to see, but nevertheless with the same result.'

Light went silent and thought about it for a moment. Thinking about B's words and finally coming to a conclusion.

He nodded. 'You're right. I'm certainly not a fan of killing first hand, I rather use the Death Note.' He paused before he went on. 'But you have never let me down until now so I think I just have to trust you for as much as I can.'

B smiled slightly and Light looked surprised to see him actually _smile_ and not his usual smirk. 'Thank you for being so understanding.'

After that they tried to avoid each other's gaze and there fell a awkward silence. Not knowing what to do now they had such a understanding and nice moment together.

B slouched to the couch he sat on before Light knocked on his door and plopped down. He patted on the empty spot next to him and looked over to Light who stood still in the middle of the room.

'Come over here and sit down. I will tell you a few things you wanted to know so badly.'

Light's eyes widened in disbelief when he heard B. He didn't hesitate long though as he quickly came over and sat down beside B.

Light stared curious at him and he began his story. 'It began many years ago when I was brought to an orphanage in England called Wammy House. The moment I arrived there it became apparent I was smart enough to be considered a… replacement of L in case he would die. A successor.'

Light opened his mouth to say something, but B held up his hand and stopped him. 'Let me finish first and then you can reply.'

'Okay, go on.'

'As I said, I became a successor of L, who was at that moment not much older than fourteen. Me being a year younger than he is. Though I was incredible smart I wasn't his first successor. A boy who was called A was the first and he became my roommate for all those years I lived there. He was the first friend I ever had.'

B looked down, his eyes stood sorrowful as he turned his gaze to the ground.

'I always made sure to never come close to a person, because I always could see when they would die. But it was impossible to not like A so I reacted nicer to him than every other kid in the orphanage. The years went by and I could see A's death day coming closer and closer and I was sure I could change that date to save him from an early death. I knew he couldn't cope with the pressure and stress that came down on our shoulders with being the successor of a now famous detective. So as a last resort I asked, no _begged_, L to talk to him as soon as possible. To help him. He said to me he would… but he never did. A committed suicide the next day. I found him hanging to the ceiling with a rope.'

Light gasped in horror, but didn't interrupt B.

'In my rage I almost succeeded to strangle L to death, but I had to flee before the adults caught me. In the end we were nothing more than his replacements. They even called us Alternate and _Back-up_.' He spat the last word as it was disgusting.

B felt silent as he was done telling. After a moment he felt a warm hand touching his shoulder and he jerked his head up. Light withdrew his hand quickly when he saw he had startled B.

'Uhmm… Sorry… I just…' Light searched for the right words. 'I just find it really horrible what L did to you and your friend. And even more what he did not in the end.'

_Did he just tried to comfort me? _

B blinked a few times before he could find his voice. 'Uh… yeah…'

_Wow, that sounded so smart you idiot._

'So… you said earlier you do everything to let L pay for what he did.' Light looked at him questioningly, changing the subject to get rid of the sudden tense air. 'Does that mean you don't give anything about my goals? To create a better world for the innocent to live in? On the first day we met you told me you thought this world need someone to rule it and take care of the evil ones.'

'To be honest I only said that to get on your good side. But if you help me with L I will help you with creating a perfect world.' This time B meant what he said.

'And to help you with your problem with working with me as a "criminal", you have to know all three victims I chose to kill, first drugging them by the way, were destined to die on that day either way. They would've died anyway so you don't have to think I killed people who had their whole life before them or that they died in a lot of pain.'

A smile tucked at his lips. 'But Misora was just a lot of fun seeing her scream in agony, I can't deny that part.'

'Well…' Light began slowly. 'At least you got your revenge on her already.'

B's lips curled up fully now and he smiled at Light. Light replied with a small smile of his own.

_Maybe this partnership isn't as bad as I thought in the beginning…_

* * *

**_Review? :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**What is this? Another update after only one day?! It's MAGIC! O.O**

**I think I'm finaly beginning to learn how to write a little more faster :)**

* * *

'_Damn it!' Beyond yelled furious as he entered his bedroom at Wammy's. He flopped down on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. 'I HATE him!' his voice sounded muffled through his pillow._

'_What's wrong, B? What happened?' Another voice in the room asked worried._

_B turned his head to see A staring at him in concern. 'It's nothing,' he muttered._

'_It sounded like it was not nothing. Why do you hate someone this time?'_

_B sighed frustrated and he turned fully to his friend. 'Some kid betrayed me by telling Roger I caused the book avalanche in the library this morning. Roger gave me a whole speech about the value of books and decided I had to take responsibility so he cut off my whole supply of jam for the rest of the month!'_

'_Well…' A began. 'You did cause that book avalanche while there were even some children beneath the bookshelves at that time.'_

_B shrugged. 'And? What is the fun of causing a book avalanche when no one gets hit by it?'_

'_I'm just saying it's logical for them to give you a punishment for something like a stunt that big.' _

_B grunted. 'It's still not fair…' he mumbled. He picked up his pillow and covered his face with it, continuing his sulking._

_He woke up much later when he heard the door open and close. He blinked confused at the darkness and noticed the pillow still lying on his face. He must've fallen asleep during the day. He threw the pillow off and saw the sun was already under. __He __missed diner. _

'_Are you awake?' A whispered._

'_Yes,' he answered slightly groggily. 'Why didn't you wake me up for diner? Now I'm hungry and I can't have any jam… I'll have to wait for breakfast tomorrow.'_

_A sat down on his bed. 'I tried to wake you but you were pretty fast asleep so I let you rest a bit more.'_

_B sighed. 'But now I can't fall asleep when I'm supposed to, at night.'_

'_We could play a game of chess together?'_

_B looked at A and saw his friend smiling at him. He couldn't supress a smile of his own and said: 'Fine, but I'm playing with the white pieces this time!'_

_B jumped off his bed and went to get the chessboard across the room, but he stopped when A stopped him, holding him by his shoulder._

'_Wait! I think I have something you might want first.' A grabbed something off the floor that B hadn't seen. A held up a new jar of strawberry jam. _

_B's eyes widened in amazement and took the jam. 'You stole some for me from the kitchen?'_

'_Yeah…'_

'_But you never do things that can get you into trouble.'_

_A shrugged shyly. 'I know, but you seemed to very upset earlier so I guessed this would cheer you up. '_

_B smiled widely and hugged A tightly. 'Thank you!'_

_He chuckled. 'Don't get used to it though. I don't want to risk getting caught.' A hugged him back before they parted. _

'_So let's play some chess!' B said cheerful and he put some jam in his mouth before walking to the chess set. _

The surroundings changed a few times more. Then he saw L then it changed back to a moment with A or other memories he had at Wammy House. But as happy the memories began with him laughing with A, they changed quickly to something horrible.

'_A! WHERE ARE YOU!?'_

_B screamed his friend's name in hope to find him. He was running through the hallways looking in every public room he passed. A's cheeriness had changed over the past few months and B knew why… the number were going down fast and today they would reach the end. B had begged L to talk to A the evening before, but he feared L didn't do as he promised. That morning when B woke up he saw A's empty bed and no sign of the boy himself. _

_After hours of searching he retreated to his room, not knowing where to look anymore. He opened the door to their room and finally found A… hanging to a rope from the ceiling. He knew this moment would come, but it still crashed down on him like a ton of bricks. He fell on his knees, his legs not able anymore to support him and screamed bloody murder until his voice was almost gone. Tears streaming down his face while his eyes were fixed on what was once his first and best friend. Somewhere far away he heard voices calling his name and asking him why he sat there like that making so much noise. Shocked gasps were heard when the voices noticed what was in bungling to a rope in the room. B just shut out everyone as his mind went blank. The pain making him numb while a little voice in his head screamed this was all L's fault…_

Suddenly he opened his eyes and he gasped harshly for air when he jerked up in bed. He wheezed while the nightmare slowly went away from his mind and his heart slowed down after. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He looked confused around him for a moment before remembering where he was. In an apartment somewhere in Japan. His talk with Light a few hours earlier had woke up some memories he had buried deep inside. Now they had reached the surface again in the form of a nightmare. He growled and cursed his damn mind for creating such a nightmare. B sighed tiredly and fell backwards on his bed again. Though sleep didn't come anymore that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Light lay on his bed with closed eyes, trying to let sleep come over him. But because of the events that day his mind was wide awake and thoughts wouldn't stop racing.

_Crunch crunch_

And that didn't help much either…

Ryuk munched happily on an apple somewhere across the room. 'Can't sleep, Light? Hehe… there had been so much interesting things today.'

He sighed and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. 'Would you mind and eat your apple somewhere else? I need to think and I cannot do that with you munching so loudly.'

'Hmm… are there any more apples in the kitchen?'

'Probably yes.'

Ryuk didn't waste any more time and disappeared through the floor on his way to more apples.

Now it was finally silent Light began to think over everything that had happened that day. First somewhere in the afternoon he had confronted B about his past crimes and his past. He would lie if he said he wasn't slightly scared for a moment when he was pinned to the wall. B can be very scary when those furious eyes won't let you look away. But after some time B had opened up and told him some about his past and his motives to help him… mostly to get to L and get revenge, but he had offered to help him creating his world without evil eventually. Even if he had murdered people years ago, he had made sure his… victims hadn't lost time to life and he had spared them from the pain when drugging them first.

_So that means he thinks about the feelings of others even if it wouldn't look like that at first sight. There is some good in him. He's not entirely lost and crazy._

Light made a note in his mind to call B the next day about what happened later that evening.

Just a few hours ago some blonde girl stood before the front door saying she was bringing his notebook back he left at school. She told him her name was Misa Amane and held out her own Death Note. After touching it a white boney looking Shinigami appeared behind Misa and this was the absolute proof this girl was the second Kira. He asked her to come inside and when they talked in his room it became apparent she adored him. She worshipped Kira for killing the murder of her parents and she told she would do anything for him such as being his eyes. Before he knew it Misa had asked, no begged, him to be her boyfriend. She gave him her own notebook so he wouldn't have to be scared about her killing him and he could not see another way out then to just agree with her. But when he had dropped he had to date other girls as well in order to look less suspicious she got possessive. Threatening to kill her if she did not listen to him didn't work out at all either. Rem, the Shinigami of Misa, promised to kill Light the moment Misa died before her time.

_So now I'm stuck with an overprotective Shinigami, a rather annoying, possessive girl and I have a girlfriend I totally don't want… great._

Light growled in frustration. He didn't even need someone to be his eyes! He already had someone for that! And B certainly wasn't some clingy girl without much brains.

Light closed his eyes again and tried to even his breathing, slowing it down in order to get some sleep. Eventually it worked and his mind stood still for the moment.

The next day Light was up and ready at 9 AM and ready to call B. His dad was working, his mother was out doing grocery shopping and his sister Sayu was visiting a friend. Nobody would hear him calling someone.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number he memorized. Normally it didn't take long before he took up the phone, but now it took quite some time. Light almost hung up when the beeping stopped and B's voice sounded.

'_What?'_ It sounded groggily.

Light frowned. 'Is there something wrong? You sound terrible exhausted.'

B brushed it off as nothing serious. '_There's nothing wrong. Just slept awful.'_

Light heard B grumble. _'And then there's you calling me at this unholy hour.'_

He pushed this aside and ignored it. 'I'm calling you to inform you of something, or rather _someone_, disturbing our plans a little bit.'

'_Let me guess… the second Kira found you and you couldn't get rid of him.'_

'Exactly,' Light sighed. 'The second Kira is a girl named Misa Amane. I googled her name and apparently she's a famous model. Her face and name are known for the whole wide world.'

'_Then tell me why you can't write her name in your Death Note.'_

'She has an extremely protective Shinigami who swore to write down _my _name if she dies before her time is up.'

B was silent, most likely thinking, before he answered again. _'That means we have to kill the Shinigami if possible or sent someone personally to her to kill her.'_

'Misa told me a Shinigami dies if they fall in love with a human. If they kill someone to safe someone else they die immediately. So we can't sent you to kill her personally because your name will be written by that Shinigami before you get the chance,' Light added. Knowing what B meant by killing Misa _personally._

'_Ah, right. That makes thing more difficult, but not impossible. We just have to find another person that is willing to kill Misa Amane, which will result in the death of her Shinigami. Afterwards I can go after Misa myself without the risk of my name being written in a Death Note.'_

Light eyes widened in astonishment. 'That's a plan that could actually work! Misa gave her Death Note to me so even if she saw your name with her eyes she couldn't defend herself.'

'_Wait a minute,' _B interrupted Light. _'Did you say she got the Shinigami eyes too?'_

'Yes, is that going to be a problem?'

'_No, just curious,' _B replied. _'Why don't you team up with her like you do with me?'_

'Because she's annoying, clingy, possessive and has clearly not much intelligence. With her a lot of things could go wrong.' He paused. 'Besides she made me her boyfriend and I don't like it.'

B burst out in laughter at that statement and didn't stop laughing until Light told him to stop laughing at him.

B sniggered still when he was calmed down enough to speak. _'You have no idea how funny you sounded when you said that. Thank you for making my day.'_

'Shut up,' Light muttered.

'_Aah come on, Light. Don't be so grumpy and be thankful I'm not a girl who wants to be your- '_

'I said shut it!'

B chuckled. '_Fine. I will talk to you later some time. I'll go and look for someone willing to help us with Misa.'_

'Good, speak you later.'

Light hung up and let himself fall on his bed. He looked at his watch to see it was time to go to the hotel where L temporarily stayed. He was an official member of the Task Force now of course.


	15. Chapter 15

'I'm going home, Dad,' Light said as he grabbed his coat.

Soichiro looked up from the paperwork spread across his desk and smiled warmly at his son. 'Alright, Light. Please, tell your mother I'll be late today and she hasn't have to wait for me with dinner.'

Light nodded. 'I will.' He turned before walking outside the investigation room. 'See you tomorrow!'

The others said goodbye and Light was gone. Leaving the rest working on the Kira case.  
L sighed internally, but didn't show his slight irritating to the others in the room. They had moved to the Headquarters, an enormous building L had ordered to be built. They needed something more permanent than switching hotels every week. This case took longer than any other case he had ever worked on. Every day he and his team worked hard in their search for Kira, but none of them had success… this annoyed L rather terrible.  
_I just know Light has to be Kira. My intuition never failed me before._

The only problem was he had no evidence claiming Light to be Kira. Soichiro wouldn't believe his son could do such a thing, Aizawa and Mogi wanted to see real evidence before truly believing him and Matsuda… well L thought he didn't do much thinking at all.

So for now all he could do was watching Light's every move when he was working at Headquarters, thinking about everything he had said and try to search for a mistake in Light's moves or cracks in that perfect act of him.

_I don't know when and I don't know how just yet… but I will sent you to justice Light Yagami, Kira!_

* * *

Luck was not with him today. On his way home Light ran into Misa, although she saw him first, and since then she wouldn't go away and let him alone. She even wanted them to go on a date together!

So here he was. In some park taking a walk with Misa, his arm entwined with Misa's. Light was pretty sure he couldn't pull his arm back from her if he wanted. She held him tight as if she would never let go.

Light sighed. _Please kill me now..._

His eye caught Rem who was keeping an eye on Misa, sometimes throwing in a glare at him.

A shiver went through his spine. _Never mind that..._

'Light?' Misa's annoying voice sounded. 'Are you alright? Are you cold?'

He turned to look at the blonde and saw her looking worried at him. Apparently she thought the shiver meant he was cold.

_Wait! I can use this to get away!_

'Yeah, I'm a little cold... I was already pretty tired when I was on my way home and I didn't thought you wanted to hang out for so long.'

Misa's eyes widened. 'Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?'

'Oh well, you looked so happy when you said you wanted on a date, I thought it would be fine,' Light lied perfectly.

_God, she's so stupid._

'But now I feel guilty for you feeling even worse than before...'

Light wanted to reply, but before he had even the time to open his mouth Misa let go of his arm. Light almost sighed in relief when he thought Misa didn't want to get ill too. No such luck...

Misa threw her arms around Light in a hug and Light froze in surprise. 'Uhm... Misa... What are you doing?'

She was so small in comparison with him she had to put her chin on his chest to look up to his face. 'I'm trying to warm you up a little of course! I dragged you the whole evening with me, going out for diner... walking through the park... I feel bad for doing that to the man I love so much while he's not feeling well.' She smiled happily at him. 'So I thought I make you feel better and chase the cold away myself!'

Light blinked in astonishment and tried to come up with something else. He wrapped his hands around her arms and gently pushed her away.

'I don't want you to get sick as well, Misa. Then I would feel bad about it too! You wouldn't want that, do you?'

'No!' Misa gasped. 'Of course I wouldn't want you to feel bad too! I want you to be happy and healthy.'

Light smiled warmly. 'I'm so lucky to have you by my side.' He leaned in for a moment to whisper in her ear. 'You help Kira greatly. I can't imagine what I would've done if you didn't found me.'

_Probably throwing a party, because I wouldn't be stuck with you right now._

He leaned back and saw Misa blush. 'Really, Light? I'm so happy to hear that! It fills my heart with even more love for you!'

_Great… I thought the love she already had for me was annoying…_

'That's great to hear. I think I should go now. Can't risk you getting sick, right?'

Light turned around to walk away, but Misa stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

'Wait!' she said. 'When do we see each other again?'

'I can't say for sure… It's not safe to see each other a lot, because it could draw attention and I don't want L to know about our relationship. It's for the best. Besides I'll have to get better first,' he added quickly.

Misa pouted sadly. 'I understand…'

Light gave her a quick hug and began to walk away, increasing distance before she could stop him again.

'Good, see you another time!' With that said Light began his walk to home.

'I miss you already!' Misa yelled behind him.

Light turned around and smiled, but didn't stop walking. After he was out of the park he felt like he could breathe again. That stupid overprotective Shinigami was always were Misa was. That way he couldn't hurt Misa in any way or he would get a threat again from Rem…

He took a deep breathe to calm himself. _No need to worry about Misa and Rem. Soon enough B will find someone that's willing to get rid of both of them…_

* * *

Late that night B sat somewhere in a grimy bar at a table. A man looking like he certainly did not know what hygiene meant on the other side of the table, drinking his yet another beer. He was looking interested at the picture that lay in front of him. A picture of a certain blonde…

'Okay, you have a deal,' the man said.

B grinned. 'Great. Now you know what I want you to do, right?'

The man took another sip of his drink. 'Yeah yeah, I know what you want. I have to go to that chick's apartment and kill her.'

B nodded. 'Exactly. And I want you to do it when I sent you the message to start.'

The man hummed understandingly. 'Got one question though.'

B raised an eyebrow. 'What is it? I thought you understood everything?'

The man smirked. 'I do, but I'm wondering if the cutie has to die immediately… I can do everything I want with her if she dies eventually, yes?

B crooked a smile. 'Sure, go ahead! Have some fun.'

_You probably be dead before you can do anything to her anyway… but you don't have to know that small detail…_


	16. Chapter 16

Light was studying for some exam he had next week. He already knew everything about the subject, but he went through it just to be sure. Besides he didn't want his parents to know he could pass all his classes with no effort. It was better if they thought he was smart, but not as genius as he actually was. That would help him with saying he couldn't possibly be as smart as Kira. Though L looked right through his act, he couldn't explain the others what he saw if they didn't want, his father, or couldn't see it.

A short beeping sound announced a new text message. Light pulled his phone out his pocket and saw it was B.

_'I've found someone.'_

A smile crept on his face when he read the message. It was clear what he meant. B had finally found someone who was willing to kill Misa with the actual result of killing Rem and himself in the progress. After that, without the Shinigami in the way, it was simple to lose Misa as well.

Light grabbed the Death Note and hid it under his shirt. It was time to move the Death Note to a safer place.

Ryuk saw what Light did and his interest was drawn. 'What are you going to do with that, Light? he asked curiously.

'I need to bring this to someone else to secure it's safety and mine.' Ryuk opened his mouth to ask further, but Light was faster. 'And that's all I say for now. Isn't it much more exciting if I don't tell you?'

Ryuk chuckled. 'Yeah, I suppose.'

Light tucked the Note partly in his pants so it wouldn't move or fall out under his shirt. When he was sure it wouldn't move or fall he grabbed his coat, put it on and made his way down the stairs. He made it halfway through the hall before he heard his mother coming out the kitchen.

'Where are you going so suddenly?' she asked surprised. Normally if he said he was going to study he stayed for hours in his room without showing himself.

Light smiled at his mother. 'I'm going out for a walk and some fresh air to give my brain some rest between the studying in.'

Sachiko, his mother, gave him a proud look. 'I'm so proud you're working so hard, but I think it's a good idea indeed to take a break. Have a nice walk, Light.'

'Thanks, Mom,' Light said and he left the house.

Sometime later he stood with one plastic bag in his hand by B's front door. He noticed that the door is already open and he let himself in. B lay upside down on the couch looking bored.

'You it's not wise to let your door open, you know? Who knows who comes in?' Light joked.

B gave a short laugh and rolled himself off the couch, probably too lazy to just sit straight up. When he was standing up right he said: 'Then that person has a problem for coming unasked into my apartment.' He grinned. 'And I already had a feeling you would come here after my message.'

Light sees B eyeing the plastic bag. 'What did you brought?'

Light scrabbled in the bag he held and pulls out a full jar of strawberry jam. He saw B's eyes widened in adoration (for the jam) and pure astonishment.

'Here, catch.' Light tossed the jar and B managed to catch it.

B stared at the jar in his hands. 'Uhm... why are you giving me this?'

Light shrugged. 'I bought it on my way here. I thought it would help me for asking you something to do.'

'Ah, now I get it,' he said understanding. 'You want me to perform a task for you and you doing me a favour would help.' B gave his new jar of jam a look and turned to Light. 'So what do I have to do?'

Light pulled his shirt up a bit to grab the Death note, but stopped when he heard a loud gasp.

B had gasped and quickly covered his eyes with his hands as a young child would do when they saw someone kissing. 'Light! I don't know what you're planning to do or what you want me to do, but I think we don't know each other long enough for_ that_!'

He froze when he understood what B meant and he actually felt a blush warming his face. B had lowered his hands and fell while laughing hysterically on the couch when he saw Light's face flushed. Even Ryuk who was silent until now laughed at Light.

'B! Now is not the time for jokes! Be serious!' He turned to Ryuk. 'And quit that cackling, Ryuk!'

Ryuk's laughing reduced to quit chuckles and B calmed down. Light sighed and shook his head. Then he quickly grabbed his Death Note from under his shirt. He reached it to B, waiting for him to take it, but B just stared at it.

'What do I need to do with that?' he asked.

'You have to continue writing names of criminals.' He waved the notebook in front of his face. 'Now take it.'

'Now I know why you gave me the jam first,' he grumbled. 'I don't like killing with this thing, it's so unpersonal.'

'I know you're not a fan of it, but you have to to make this work. After Misa's gone it wouldn't take too long before L takes me in confinement. I'm sure about it.'

'Oohh! I get it! You want L to keep you close so everyone can see you're not the one killing criminals,' B said and he frowned slightly puzzled. 'But how are you gonna make him do that exactly?'

Light explained about his plan to add two more rules to Misa's Death Note. The Task Force will get their hands on it eventually. One rule that said everyone who had touched the Death Note would die if it would be destroyed and the second one said that if you had written in the Note and you didn't write another name in 13 days, you would die. Because of these rules no one would try to destroy the Death Note and L would want him in confinement for those 13 days.

'And after those thirteen days you don't die of course and your name will be cleared,' B nodded approvingly. 'That sounds like a great plan! But I'll be pretty bored for all those days… only having to write in that thing…'

Light sighed. 'What do you want?' He thought it when he met B for the first time and he thinks it again. B had a lot in common with Ryuk. That Shinigami's always bored too… that's the reason why he got the Death Note in the first place!

'I'd like to play a little with L and his team.' A wicked grin spread over his face. 'Could I entertain myself and spice things up while you're in confinement?'

Light thought about it and came to a conclusion. He shrugged. 'Go ahead. The Task Force has to go out of the way anyway. Just leave my father alone.'

B grinned. 'Deal.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for those who have reviewed, favorite or are following this story! Just wanted to say that :)  
I'm also very happy that someone noticed the friendship that's growing between Light and B. They are getting more ****comfortable together and are learning to trust each other since Light found out about B's true intensions (see chapter 12). Good to know it's noticeable :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some gore and violence. I've no idea if it's bad enough to do this warning, but just to be sure... B likes spilling blood.**

* * *

B leant against the wall at the end of the hallway of Misa's apartment complex. He kept the time in check and waited patiently until it was his time to make an appearance.

The day before he had sent a message to the man, whose name was Jay by the way, he found in that bar not long ago. Jay had to break into Misa's apartment at midnight. It was cliché, he knew, but doing this kinda things were just much more exciting in the dark.

He checked the time on his phone and saw it was almost time. B knew when Rem would've killed Jay, because he knew the exact time of his death. He checked his phone again and saw it was finally time for him to come in action. Jay was dead by now and Rem killed herself by killing him. The way to Misa was free to go.

He walked through the hall and pushed the already open door open so he could come in. Right after he closed the door soundlessly behind him he heard someone sobbing. He slowly entered the living room and saw a blonde in pink frilly pyjamas crying over a pile of ash. His eyes went to a body on the floor about a meter away, lying dead still and not breathing. His eyes went back to the pile of ash and he figured the ash must have once been the Shinigami Rem.

Very slowly he crept forward until he stood right behind Misa who was not knowing he was there at all.

'Boo,' he whispered, his breath moving some blonde hairs.

Misa gave a terrified shriek, jumped up from the floor and twirled around so she came face to face with him. 'Who are you?!' she screamed.

B gave one of his amused smirks. 'Can't you see that for yourself?' He pointed above his head.

Misa's eyes followed his finger to the red letters and number above his head. 'Beyond Birthday,' she mumbled. Her glance went slightly down and she obviously watched his own numbers, his date of death.

'What are my numbers?' he asked.

Misa looked him back in the eyes. 'How do you know about my eyes?' she asked shocked.

B shrugged. 'Got them too.' He tilted his head. 'Sooo what are the numbers above my head saying?'

Misa shook slowly her head. 'I'm not going to tell you! You broke into my house! I don't care you have the eyes too! GET OUT!' Misa yelled. She finally seemed over most of the shock. Her view fell on the dead man in the room. 'Are you with him?!'

'Sort of,' he said. 'He was just playing as a threat so your Shinigami, Rem, would kill herself while saving you…'

Misa's eyes filled with tears. 'YOU BASTERD!'

'Tsss, no need to be so mean.' B reached for something he hid until now. A large sharp knife came into view and Misa's eyes widened when she saw the weapon. 'You're sure you don't want to tell me my numbers? You're going to die anyway… but maybe I'll make it more painlessly if you answer my question.'

B stepped forward and Misa backed away from him. 'Get away from me! If you kill me Kira will take revenge because I'm his girlfriend!'

B let out a insane laughter that made Misa flinch. 'You think Kira will revenge you? That you're his _girlfriend_?' He grinned. 'I think not, because he's the one who told me to get rid of you!'

Misa gasped in horror. 'No! My Light would never do that to me! He loves me!'

B continued to walk towards Misa and there was no more space for her to back away. Her back bumped against the wall and she couldn't get away without running into him.

'So then, you choose for the painful death, right? Pity…'

B thrust his knife forwards, wanting to hit Misa in the shoulder. Misa managed to duck the attack and ran hurriedly past him. She sprinted out of the room to somewhere in the apartment.

B smirked. _She got some spunk. Good… I like a cat and mouse game._

He walked in the direction where she disappeared. 'Cooome Misa Misa, where aaaare youu?' he sang teasingly.

There was a sound of something falling on the ground and a soft curse. _Found you._  
He opened a door and saw it was a bedroom. Misa stood across by a desk the room writing something in a very familiar notebook. A small lamp was knocked over and lay on the floor. That was probably the noise he heard.

Knowing he had not much time before she had written his whole name he threw the knife. Misa let out a cry of agony when the knife struck her in her shoulder and dropped the pen. He rushed towards her and jerked the knife out of her body. He took a quick look at her Death Note and saw a part of his name on one of the open pages. _Beyond Bir._

Meanwhile Misa lay down holding her wounded shoulder as blood dripped on the floor beneath her. Tears ran freely over her cheeks, face contorted with pain. Her pink pyjamas quickly turning red.

'P-please, let me go,' she sobbed.

B shook his head and grabbed a handful of Misa's hair, hauling her roughly up to her feet. 'I'm afraid I can't do that. Why would I be nice to you if you didn't even wanted to answer my very simple question? Or even writing my name in your Death Note?'

B dragged her to the bed and threw her on top of it. She tried to crawl away, but B was faster and pinned her down so she couldn't move her limbs. He caressed her face with his bloody knife, smearing blood all over her skin. Het let the point hover above her eye that stared terrified back at the sharp blade.

'Hmm, what to do what to do…' he said pensively. 'I think I'll start with that pretty blonde hair of yours…'

One moment later the knife cut through her long hair, many strands of hair were cut off and her now short hair was unequally cut forming a messy look. The blood on the knife giving her a sort of dip dye in her hair.

B smiled innocently. 'See? Much better, don't you think?'

Misa whimpered softly as answer. The words that came out of her mouth one stream of rambling prayers.

B took a glance at the numbers above her head and smiled. 'Ahww, what a pity! Your time's almost up!' Suddenly he stabbed right into Misa's abdomen. 'Then let's the real fun begin now!'

Misa screamed when the blade pierced her skin and again… and again and again. Until a certain moment blood began to bubbling up her throat and the screaming changed in gurgling couching sounds. It wouldn't be much longer before she would die of blood loss.

_3…_

B grabbed the knife with two hands.

_2…_

He let it hover over her chest.

_1…_

He drove the blade down in her heart with one powerful thrust.

_Zero_

* * *

**If you're interested in more of my stories in the future (all Death Note related for now) then I've got very good news! I've started a poll (on my profile) about 4 story ideas I might write after my current two are finished. Please vote, I'm curious which one (or two) you'd like to see :)**

**But that doesn't mean this story is almost over! The end is not yet in sight!**

** ... Review? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

L examined the black leather notebook before him on the table. In white letters the words "Death Note" were written on the front. The words were spelled in Japanese. He opened the notebook again although he had done that many times before. Inside the Death Note were pages with rules and pages to write on. Of course it looked like a normal notebook though the rules in it were somewhat disturbing. What was the real problem was that the notebook had names written in it... names of people who died when the broadcast happened of the second Kira. And what shocked them the most was one name... the name of Ukita. Because of this the notebook ended up in their hands. It was very likely this was the killer weapon of the second Kira. And the second Kira... well...

'Didn't any of her neighbors hear her scream or something?' Aizawa asked incredulously.

Soichiro nodded sadly his head. 'Yes, the people living across the hall heard her, but they thought she was practising for a movie like she does more often apparantly... and the apartment right next to her is empty and the neighbors left of her were out that night.'

'Are you serious?!' Matsuda jumped into the conversation. 'It must've hurt like hell if I look at the photo of her body. Did she really make often so much noise that her neighbors think it's normal when she screams bloody murder?'

'We have never known her personaly,' L said calmly. 'So we can conclude that she was indeed that noisy normally if all the people in the building say so.'

L tore his gaze from the Note and glanced at the documents with information of the murder. 'What I don't understand,' he said, 'is why there was another body of a man in the apartment.'

He picked up a photo of the man's and Misa's body between his thumb and index finger and lay them next to each other on the table. 'It's clear what killed Misa. She's stabbed more times mostly in her chest or abdomen and died of blood loss or the stab in her heart.' He turned to the picture of the man. 'The man has no wounds at all. Not a drop of his blood was found at the crime scene. Forensics has concluded he died of a heart attack.'

'So... does that mean the man tried to kill her, but Misa used the Death Note to kill him first?' Soichiro said hesitantly.

'Hmm... yes that's a likely possibility.' L moved his thumb to his mouth and bit lightly on it as he did more often. 'But if the man died because of Misa who killed her afterwards?'

The men went silent a that. No other evidence was found and they had no clue who was the third person in this case.

'Wait!' Matsuda exclaimed. 'Didn't the escaped serial killer Beyond Birthday prefered knives as a weapon?'

Every head in the room turned to look at him with a incredulous look. Even L looked slightly surprised.

Matsuda lowered his head in embarrassment. 'Uhmm... I- never mind. It's a stupid idea, I know...'

He had interpreted their looks the wrong way. 'Matsuda...' L began. 'I think you have actually a good point.'

The embarrased man jerked his head upright. 'Really?'

Soichiro patted his shoulder and looked proudly at the young police officer. 'Yes, now we have a theory about the third person. We already suspect him of helping Kira so it's not strange to think he had something to do with the second Kira.'

'Mogi,' L said to the silent officer. 'Please sent a message to forensics and tell them to look for Beyond Birthday. His DNA is listed in a file because of his stay in the asylum.'

Mogi nodded and exited the room to do what L commanded.

'What are we going to do, Ryuzaki? Aizawa asked.

L brought his focus back on the Death Note before him and flipped through the pages. He stopped at the 13 day rule. 'This rule says that if someone who wrote in this Note doens't write another name in thirteen days he will die of a heart attack. He looked Soichiro in the eye. 'I'm afraid I need your son to stay here in confinement for fourteen days. One extra just to be sure.'

Soichiro's eyes widened. 'Are you serious?'

L nodded. 'Yes, if I can watch Light every hour of the day to make sure he hasn't the opportunity to write a name in a Death Note, we can make sure this is going to work. If he's still alive after two weeks the suspicion of him being Kira will reduce to almost none.'

Soichiro's face lit up with hope. 'Then I'm sure he'll say yes.

_It doesn't matter if he does it willingly... I want him in confinement to test this rule no matter what he want._

* * *

Light had not heard about how it went last night. So when he went to the Headquarters that afternoon he was slightly nervous. Not that he showed it on the outside but still.

He entered the work room where the wall full of computerscreens were and some desks for the Task Force. The moment the walked in all heads turned as if they were one. He stopped and frowned in confusion.

'Light,' his Dad said. 'Would you come over here and look at this?' He pointed at the table.

He came over to the table and saw documents spread all over it. Some photos were there too... and Misa's Death Note. He looked curiously at the photos and saw they were of the murder scene in the apartment of Misa. The man B had found, Jay, lay dead on the ground in the living room. His glance fell on Misa lying on her bed and his eyes widened just a bit in shock. It wasn't even entirely an act.

_B surely did his job... There's more blood outside than inside her body._

'We have a theory Beyond Birthday is behind this,' L's voice interupted the silence. 'We already thought he had something to do with Kira and he's known to like knives as weapon.'

Light shifted his glance to L and saw the detective staring intensely at him, unblinking.

He nodded. 'Yes, that theory sounds quite right. What are we going to do to find him?'

'Mogi's already busy with that part of the case on the moment. Right now I have something different for you.'

Light raised an eyebrow. 'Such as?'

L picked up the Death Note in that weird way of him and held it in the air. 'This notebook was found in Misa's apartment. It contains names of the ones that died of a heart attack during the broadcast some time ago. It's certain that Misa was the second Kira.' He opened it to show him the 13 day rule. 'This rule says that if you written once in the Death Note you have to keep writing names otherwise you'll die in thirteen days. Because of this I want you in confinement here in the Headquarters where I'll be able to to watch you every hour of the day until those two weeks are over. I added one extra day to be sure. Do you have any objections against this?'

Light did as if he thought about it before giving his answer. It would be suspicious if he gave his reply immediately.

He sighed. 'Well, if this is a way to prove my innocence, I'll take it.'

L nodded. 'Good. In meantime you'll work beside me with the Kira case. There's only one thing I didn't mention before... to ensure you can't go out of my eyesight you'll be chained to me for the next two weeks.'

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_


	19. Chapter 19

**/\/\/\ means time skip, no POV change.**

* * *

B put down his pen and let out a deep sight. Light's Death Note was in front of him on the table. He had written enough names for today. If he would kill more criminals than Light did or in another way, it would look odd... especially since Light was in confinement since yesterday.

He thought back about that night he killed Misa. After his job was done and Misa was painted in red he started to clean up the pile of ash in the living room. It would've given to many questions otherwise. Hidden under the ashes he had found something. The Death Note of Rem. He picked it up and took it back home. So now he had two Death Notes.

B grinned when he thought about the Death Notes. _I own even one more Death Note than Light does._

Because he had killed Misa and touched the her Note first the ownership went to him. The same happened with Rem's. He was the first who touched it. Even better news was that both of these had no Shinigami with them anymore. Though Ryuk was quite funny... but Ryuk had to stay wherever Light went, because the Shinigami isn't attached to the Death Note, but the owner of it.

B hadn't told Light about the Note of Rem yet. Right after he came home that night he fell flat on his bed and didn't wake until late afternoon the next day. He tried to contact Light when he was awake, but he didn't pick up his phone. That never happened before so he figured out Light was already at the Headquarters for his confinement.

There was actually a reason why he fell asleep so easily and didn't wake for a long time... for some time he had difficulty with falling asleep and if he did there were often nightmares. After he talked to Light about his past at Wammy House and what had happened to A, the memories came to surface every time he closed his eyes.

B frowned in confusion. _But why appears Light in my nightmares too recently? Why am I scared something happens to him?_

* * *

'Light.'

He ignored the voice that woke him.

'Light,' sounded now more louder and closer.

Light groaned tiredly and his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was L just inches away from his face.

'Gah!' His heart almost jumped out of his chest and he flew to the other side of the bed, as far away of L as possible. Meanwhile L stared very innocent at him as if he had no idea what was wrong.

'Good, you're finally awake. We have to get up,' L said.

Light's glance fell on the alarm clock and saw it was 5 AM. Freaking five in the morning!

'Why do we need to get up so early?' he asked. 'The rest of the Task Force arrives at eight!'

'I know that, Light. The problem is that I can't go anywhere because of the chain if you won't come with me.'

Light narrowed his eyes and gave a glare at the long chain that bound them together with handcuffs on the ends. 'Oh yeah... the chain...'

'I want to get some cake in the kitchen. Dress up quickly, please.'

'Wait a moment... you woke me at 5 AM just because you wanted to get some cake?' Light said incredulously.

'Yes.'

Light resisted the urge to strangle L at that moment and held in a stream of curses. Instead he got up out of bed and began to grab some clean clothes.

_This can't get any worse…_

/\/\/\

It could.

'Why do you have to come with me when I'm only going to the restroom?!' Light exclaimed.

'Those few moments alone could be an opportunity for you to write down names. I can't risk that, so you'll have to bear with me.'

'…. How am I supposed to write in a Death Note. Where could I've possibly hid it?'

L was silent for a moment and Light just thought he had won this argument when L began to speak. 'I still don't want to take the risk. I'm going with you.'

Light knew L wouldn't give up and he really needed to use the toilet. He sighed in defeat. 'Fine.'

/\/\/\

'Ryuzaki, could you at least take some distance or turn around!'

'I'm sorry Light, but I can't. There's a possibility of 23% that you hid a piece of paper out of the Death Note in your pockets or somewhere in your underwear.'

Light wanted to snap something mean back at the detective, but was stopped before he had the chance. 'But maybe I could take a step back if you feel so uncomfortable,' L said and he took a step back.

'Thanks,' Light muttered. He did his business and felt relieved after his overfull bladder was finally empty. He moved to the sink and began to wash his hands. 'I'm wondering, Ryuzaki, why do you think I would keep that in my underwear? Wouldn't it fall out or something?'

L shrugged slightly. 'It's a place where most people don't look, so I thought it was possible.' He paused. 'I don't know it for myself though. I never wear underwear,' he added unblushing.

Light flinched when he heard that statement. He didn't has to know about L going commando.

'Too much information, Ryuzaki!'

/\/\/\

_Crunch crunch_

Light eyes flew open when he heard someone eating loudly. He knew it couldn't be Ryuk… otherwise there would float an apple mid-air. L couldn't see the Shinigami so he would've only seen the apple. Even Ryuk wasn't that stupid.

_Crunch crunch_

Tiredly Light turned around to watch L's side of their bed. Yes, it was _their _bed. Two beds weren't possible because of that awful chain. When Light had turned around he saw L sitting crouched on top of the bed, reading something on his laptop while crunching on some cookies.

L noticed he was awake. 'You're early, Light. It's just half past three in the morning.'

Light narrowed his eyes and shot him a glare were others normally would cower away from. But L didn't even blink.

'I woke up 'cause you're eating those cookies! Why are you eating those at this hour?' he said irritated.

'I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep much so while you are sleeping I work on my laptop.' He stuffed another cookie in his mouth. 'And I get often hungry at night so I always have a snack,' he talked with his mouth full.

'Can't you have a more silent snack for at night? I can't sleep with you crunching away on those things!'

'Hmm, I suppose I can eat cake instead. Cake is soft so it won't make much sound…'

'Then please do that in the future,' Light said.

He turned his back to L and closed his eyes to get some more sleep before he had to get out to start working at the Kira Case with the Task Force.

_Crunch Crunch_

'PUT THOSE COOKIES DOWN RIGHT NOW!'


	20. Chapter 20

B knew the Task Force would stay until late in the evening. He had heard that from Light some time ago. So he went late that evening towards the Headquarters. It was already three days since Light's confinement began and he started to get bored. Besides he wanted to do this for so long! He'd give L and his team a scare. He would scare them to death!

_Maybe even literally to death... Oh, who am I kidding? I know_ _I'm gonna let someone bleed!_

He had his idea perfectly planned and everything went good so far. He managed to loop the surveillance cameras. That way they wouldn't see him breaking in the building and his face didn't show on the footage. He knew L would notice the looped cameras, but not before his plan had started. By then it was already too late to keep him outside.

B crept unseen into the Headquarters and made his way through the many hallways of the enormous building. First he had to find his number one target. Watari. The old man would be in a separated room, completely alone. B had to search a while before he found the right room. Watari sat in front of many screens that displayed the now looped cameras.

B grinned devilish and took a piece of cloth out of his pocket that he had prepared beforehand. Soundless he crept behind Watari and moved quickly. His hand held the cloth tightly to the man's mouth and nose. Watari let out a surprised cry and tried to struggle his head away of the cloth, but it was no use. B had the benefit of the surprise and he was younger and stronger. Watari's struggles grew weaker and finally the man lost consciousness.

B let out a short laugh and pushed the chair on wheels he sat on away. Watari didn't see his face, because he stood behind him the whole time. Though he knew the old man wasn't stupid. He would've thought of B of course. Who else could break in in a building of L?

When Watari sat on his chair somewhere in the room, B went to the many screens and the control panel. He studied the buttons and keys carefully. One of these could turn off the power in the whole building and that was what he wanted right now.

* * *

'Ryuzaki, for the last few days criminals are still dying of heart attacks. There's no change in the pattern of killings too,' Soichiro said.

L nodded slowly. 'Yes, I've seen no change in the killing pattern too. Nevertheless this says nothing about Light's innocence. We know Kira can plan the heart attacks ahead of time. It's possible Light wrote those names before his confinement.'

Soichiro sighed. 'I know. I just… want to help proving my son's innocence as soon as possible.'

Light smiled warmly at his dad. 'Don't worry, Dad,' he said reassuringly. 'I know I'm not Kira. If two weeks confinement is everything that it takes to prove it, I'm okay with that.'

_I know he's lying… I can see it. But if he somehow kills while he's with me… Like it or not, I have his alibi._

Then all of the sudden the lights went out and the many computer screens in the room went black. L was stopped in his thoughts for a moment and waited for the emergency generator to start. Everyone was silent in the dark room while wondering what happened. When the generator didn't start and it stayed dark, L began to feel slightly worried.

'A power outage?' Light asked.

L took a glance at Light's expression and saw he was honesty surprised. He didn't know what happened either. 'Probably,' L said. 'The odd thing about this is that this building has a second generator. The lights should have worked again by now.'

L grabbed his phone out of his jeans pocket and pushed the button that would direct him to Watari. He held the phone to his ear between two fingers and heard the beeping tone. Normally Watari would pick up his phone after less than three beeps, but now he didn't pick up his phone at all.

'Watari doesn't pick up his phone,' he said. 'There's something wrong.'

A loud gasp was heard. 'What if it's Kira?!' Matsuda exclaimed.

_It's impossible that this is Kira's fault… Light is right next to me and we are bound to each other with chains. There's only one other that could do this…_

'It has to be B. I know nobody else who is smart enough to manage to break in into the Headquarters,' L stated.

Aizawa rushed to the door. 'We have to get out of here quick! There's a maniac running loose in here!'

L didn't even try to stop him as he went to the sliding doors, the only way out of the workroom. Aizawa put his hands on the doors and tried to open them, but they didn't move for an inch. They worked on electricity…

Aizawa turned to L. 'Is there a manual way to open these doors?'

L shook his head. 'No, I always thought that in case the power would go out the second generator would take over.'

Light looked like he would've facepalmed. 'How could you not think about this when you designed the building? You always have to have some kind of way to open doors, especially if they are the only doors to get out of here!'

_I'm a detective, not an architect! I make mistakes too sometimes..._

'That's why I had that second generator for emergencies like this, but it doesn't wo-'

The lights flickered and came on. The workroom wasn't dark anymore and the computers began to start up. The team blinked against the sudden light and the doors slid open, triggered by Aizawa who stood still before them.

'Well that problem is solved,' he muttered and he took a step through the open doors. He didn't come farther than one step. L had put his hand on Aizawa's shoulder to stop him.

'I'm going to look for myself. I want to know what happened to Watari.'

'But-' Aizawa began to protest.

'I don't want you to risk anything. I take responsibility for this. It's my fault B could get through the security so I'm going.' His voice was steady. It was clear that nothing would change his mind.

L took a small key from his pocket and released himself of his own handcuff. Without any more explanation he went to the long desk he and Light sat normally and clicked the handcuff shut on a steel leg of the desk.

Light looked very annoyed by this. 'Ryuzaki, isn't it safer if I can run away if needed?'

L shook he head in denial and turned to the rest of the team. 'I want you to stay in this room until I come back. You all have your guns to protect if it would come so far, right?' Everyone except Light nodded. 'Then I'll be on my way now.'

L crossed the workroom and the doors slid open for him. He stood still for a moment in the long hallway and looked left and right. Nobody was seen in the completely empty hallway. He knew this said nothing. B could be very sneaky, but L knew him longer than anyone of the Task Force. It would be better if he bumped into B. He knew how to defend himself and fight back.

He took a deep breath. _Alright, here I go._

He turned to the left side of the hallway and began his walk to the room where Watari should be.


	21. Chapter 21

Light couldn't believe L had bound him to his desk. Of course he wasn't afraid B would do something to him, but it still irritated him. It was as if L already knew this fact for certain.

_Is this what B meant when he asked if he could spice things up to entertain himself?_

Barely a minute after L had walked to the left someone appeared from the right. The figure had black messy hair, a black shirt and dark jeans. He looked like he could be L's twin. The Task Force gasped in shock when they saw the figure through the doors made of glass. He ran from right to left... in the direction L went just a minute ago.

'Was that... B?' Matsuda said, his eyes went wide with fright. 'D-did he j-just run in t-the way Ryuzaki went?!' He stuttered.

Soichiro pulled out his gun. 'I don't care what Ryuzaki said, we need to help him!'

Aizawa, Matsuda and Mogi followed his example and took out their gun too. Soichiro turned to Light and handed him his gun.

Light watched confused at him. 'Dad?'

'We can't make you loose from the desk, but I don't want to leave you unprotected. Please take it. I would feel better if I knew you could defend yourself.'

'But Chief!' Matsuda said. 'What about you?'

'I'll go with you, Matsuda. I know you have a good enough aim for both of us.'

The young officer turned red with the compliment. It wasn't often he heard he did something right...

'Let not waste any more time,' Aizawa said. 'Let's go!'

And so Light was left alone in the workroom. Chained to his desk and with only a gun. He sighed and threw the gun on the desk and sat on his chair. He had no idea what B's plan was and if he would search for him after the Task Force left him. For now he had to wait and see what would happen. At least he knew he wasn't in any danger.

Light almost considered taking a nap when B showed himself. His head appeared around the corner and the doors slid open. When B saw he was alone a smile tucked at his lips.

'I see they chained you to a desk... isn't that dangerous while there's a murderer in the building?'

Light snorted. 'L left me here. He couldn't go out of this room with the chains between us so this was his solution.' His eyes went to the gun for a second. 'At least my dad left me with some kind of protection.'

B laughed out loud. 'He chained himself to you?! That's hilarious!'

'It's not hilarious at all! It's awfull!'

B snickered. 'Poor you... chained to L for two weeks. It's your own fault. You knew he would take you in confinement.'

Light glared at B who thought it as funny, but didn't react on it and changed the subject. 'I saw how Misa looked after she was found. You sure take your task seriously.'

B walked over to Light and sat next to him, only not on a chair but on the desk. 'Yeah, she wasn't all too happy about my knife meeting her body.' He grinned at Light. 'You had to see her face when I told her I did it because you ordered it. I could see her heart breaking in million pieces.'

Light felt a smile tucking at his mouth. 'Why did you pierce her already broken heart after that then?'

B shrugged and smiled broadly. 'For the show.'

'You really are a maniac.'

'Aww thank you!'

'I didn't mean that as a compliment!'

'I know, but I take it as one.'

For the second time that day he felt like facepalming. He sighed. 'Do you have anything important to tell me or are you just here to annoy me?'

'Hmm, both. After I cleaned the ashes Rem turned in when she died, I found her Death Note. Now I got two of those. I wondered what I have to do with it.'

'Another Death Note? I didn't know Shinigami dropped their Death Note when they died...' He thought for a moment about the options he had and decided. 'Just keep it with you. I can't think of any use for that Death Note for now. Maybe it's something we could use in the future.'

'Alright then.' B stood up from the desk and started walking across the room towards the door. 'I got to go before the others return. I've still something to do before I leave this place.'

'Have fun,' Light said.

B waved goodbye and excited the room.

* * *

B walked slowly and silently through the many hallways of th Headquarters. His knife is already in his hand ready for attack. He still had to give the Task Force a greater scare than cutting the power. He wasn't much more than about ten minutes by Light and less than an hour in the building, but it was almost time to leave. It wasn't his plan to get caught.

B turned a corner and stopped immediately when he saw someone of the Task Force walking in the other direction. He took a quick look at the letters and numbers above the man's head and saw it wasn't Light's father.

A cruel grin spread across his face as he crept closer and closer to his target. When he was right behind the man who was unaware of the danger he tapped lightly on his shoulder.

The man let out a startled gasp and turned around, the gun in his hand ready to shoot. Before he even could pull the trigger B's knife sunk already deep into the man's abdomen. He gave out a cry of agony when B turned the knife around to make the wound even worse. B pulled out and stabbed him again just to be sure.

The man collapsed on the floor and a puddle of blood spread under him, growing every second. He whimpered in pain and his eyes went wide when he saw all the blood coming out of his own body. B saw the realization in the man's eyes when he knew he wouldn't make it. B watched he numbers rapidly going down. After less than a minute he would be dead.

The man watched his killer with half glazed eyes. B gave him a smirk before he ran away from the dying man. It was time for him to leave.

* * *

L was just on his way back to the work room where Light would be chained. Aizawa walked next to him. They bumped into each other not long ago. Luckily Aizawa saw on time it was him and not B.

They are almost there when a scream of pure agony sounded through the building, echoing after in the hallways. A shiver ran down his spine and he instantly knew B had gotten to someone of the team...

Aizawa's eyes widened when he recognized the voice of the scream. It was the voice of the person that almost never used it.

'MOGI!' Aizawa yelled and he rushed the other way to where the scream came from. L followed right behind him and feared the worst.

They turned a corner and knew with one glance that it was too late for Mogi... he was dead.

* * *

**Poor Mogi... :'(**

**Has anyone more ideas about what B can do while Light's in confinement? There are still quit some days to fill so if you have any ideas please let me know :)**

**And I've just gotten an idea for a sequal of this story! I don't know if I'm going to write it right after this one is finished, but there's a possibility it'll come. Are there any of you who would be interested in a sequal of Second Chance? **


	22. Chapter 22

**I could think of many yaoi moments between L and Light in this chapter... Pity I have no such plans for that in this story xD**

* * *

_Four days later_

The first week of his confinement was over. The funeral of Mogi had already been held. Light had heard the scream too that day B broke into the Headquarters. He did his act as the perfect Light Yagami and acted sad about the death of one of his colleges. He knew he should feel some real remorse, but strangely enough... he didn't. He was just one of the people that had to die to make his perfect new world reality. One day Matsuda, Aizawa and of course L had to die too. His father would be spared. Matsuda and Aizawa would get a quick painless death with the Death Note and B got to do whatever he wanted to do with L.  
But before all of this could come true... he had to get through his confinement without strangling L.

Light and L were busy with their daily ritual, changing clothes. The cuffs were off for only that moment. He was just busy putting a clean shirt on when L suddenly started talking.

'Light, I wonder why you work together with a killer like B. He murdered Mogi, an innocent man, very brutally.'

Light jerked around to see L watching him. 'I'm not Kira!'

L's stare almost pierced through him. 'We both know you are.'

He let out an irritated huff, turned away from the detective and continued dressing.

_Mogi wasn't just an innocent man... he stood in the way of my new world. B never killed anyone who wasn't dying already soon and when he did they were __anesthetized. B helps me creating a better world to live in, he's doing the good thing!_

He shot a glance at L from the corner of his eyes.

_L on the other hand works against me. He doesn't see what I, Kira, try to achieve. A world without criminality. A place where people can live in peace and harmony. I don't find it odd if you think about it... he pushed one of his successors over his limits and didn't even saw or try to stop it when B asked for help. L is cruel and doesn't give a shit about others. _

He was almost done with dressing by now and shot a second glance at L. This time he actually noticed something he didn't the first time.

'I thought you said to me you didn't wear underwear!' Light exclaimed. In that whole week he had never looked in L's way when they dressed.

L blinked a few times and stopped with pulling his jeans up, leaving them hanging on his knees. 'I remember. What about it?'

'Why did you say that while you do wear it?' Light's eyes narrowed. 'Was it some kind of sick test of you or something?'

L shrugged slightly and continued with his jeans. 'I said it because I was curious how you would react... and you're thinking instantly of me using it as a test so your percentage of being Kira is now up to 6%.'

'Wha- but- that's nonsense, L!' Light stuttered. 'Your testing me all the time with the weirdest question! Yesterday I said I didn't like sweets and you increased that stupid percentage of yours just because of that!'

'It is very suspicious when someone doesn't like sweets.'

'It isn't!'

'Light is making a big fuss about my percentages.' He paused and moved over to him and fastened the handcuff around Light's wrist, doing his own directly after. He turned around so Light only saw his back. 'Up to 7%,' he added.

'… you are unbelievable. There's no way a person like you could exist.'

_There's no way there exist another person on this world just as infuriating._

'Light thinks I'm not real. It's possible he has hallucinations. The probability of Light being Kira is up to 23%.'

'What?! Why the large increase?!' Light said incredulously.

'… Because I feel like it.'

_AARGH! Don't strangle him... don't strangle him..._

* * *

B was outside on the streets. He watched the crowd moving around him while he walked in between, staring at people's numbers. It was true he liked seeing others life bleed out of them. Killing them with his own hands. Still even he had his limits. All of his victims were people who would've died anyway in a short matter of time. He didn't sedate most of them like the three back in LA, he liked making them scream and seeing the realization in their eyes that they would die.

So here he was, looking on the streets for the victim who matched his preferences. He was bored out of his mind and he had still a week to go before Light came back. He couldn't break into the Headquarters right now. The risk of getting caught was to high and he wasn't stupid enough to risk everything. Instead he planned on killing different individuals and leave a message to L with every body. If he killed them himself and not with the Death Note the pattern of killings wouldn't differ with Light's.

Finally he saw someone who would die within the hour. A young man, not much older than eighteen probably. His hair was slightly long and had a light brown color. From where he stood the man looked bit like A had... if A hadn't died and had grown up more.

_Perfect_

* * *

**Review :D**


	23. Chapter 23

The sixth day of the confinement period didn't start too well. L stood with the whole Task Force, Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa and Light around the table that stood in the middle of the workroom. New documents, more papers and a few photos spread across it. The photos being… disturbing. Especially to him.

'Ryuzaki, do you know what B meant with this message?' Soichiro asked him. It was quite obvious the message was meant for him. Just as it was clear this was B's work.

L looked once again at the photos. On them a young man lay in an alley on the bloody ground. Laying in a puddle of his own blood. This was only not the thing what made L tense. The shirt of the young man was off and his bare chest exposed as the victim was lying on his back. In the chest was carved a large gothic L. _His _sign. On one of the other pictures was the man's back seen. This time a short message was carved into his skin: _it hurts when no one wAnts to help you.  
_Together chest and back formed the sentence: _L, it hurts when no one wAnts to help you. _The only letter "a" in this message was in capital on purpose. He just knew it.

_He refers to A… my first successor from years ago. The boy was B's only friend back then. B came to me one evening and practically begged me to talk to A and told me his friend needed help as soon as possible. I didn't take it too seriously and thought it could wait until somewhere in the week… the next day A was found dead. He had killed himself… and I didn't stop it because I didn't took B's warning serious. He's blaming me for A's death since then._

As if the capital letter A didn't stood out already, the young man had some comparisons in looks to A. Of course the Task Force didn't know what this was about.

L turned to his team to finally give his answer. 'Do you remember when I told you I knew B personally? When I got the photos of Naomi Misora?'

Everyone except Light nodded. Back then he wasn't helping with the Kira case yet.

'I've known him when we lived together in the same orphanages when we were younger. You don't have to know every detail so I won't tell everything but the important facts.' He didn't want everyone knowing he had successors. 'There was an… accident back there and someone died. B blamed me since then for the death… of his friend.'

'Okay, let me get this straight,' Aizawa said. 'A friend of B died because of an accident and he thinks it's your fault so he want to take revenge on you for this friend of his and the message on the body is about this.'

'… Yes.'

L saw out of the corner of his eyes that Light's eyes changed for a second before he found his composure again.

_Did B tell him about A? Hmm… I wonder how must they actually trust each other if B feels enough at ease with him to tell about A._

'What if he sends more messages to us like this?! Matsuda jumped into the conversation. 'We have to find him as quickly as possible!'

L sighed. 'And what do you think we're doing for the past months, Matsuda? We already try to find him same way as Kira.'

'Oh… right… sorry,' the mumbled ashamed.

'Well, I think what Matsuda's trying to say is that we just have to search harder than before,' Light said.

Matsuda's eyes lightened up and gave Light a thankful look.

Light turned to L. 'Isn't it, Ryuzaki?'

L and Light's eyes locked and they glared at each other for a moment. Feeling the hate they had for one other. This short moment eluded the rest of the team.

'Yes, we have to look better into this and catch B along with Kira as soon as possible before more people lose their lives.'

With that said the discussion was over and everyone went back to work.

/\/\/\/\

After a long day of work they finally stopped when almost everyone couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. Everyone except L.

L sat in his crouched position on his side of the bed, typing away on his laptop. He knew Light was tired and wanted to sleep, but he was still annoyed with the man. So he typed with extra force on the keys, making more noise than needed. Light grumbled irritated beneath the sheets and tossed around a few times while he tried to fall asleep. L knew he irritated Light a lot with his questions, percentages, typing, eating and more, but he did this on purpose.

_I know B is taking over the killings of criminals while Light is here with me, so there's no chance of me catching Light while this confinement last… so I just keep this time together very uncomfortable. _

Finally Light had enough and he jerked upright in sitting position and shot L an angry glare. 'You're doing this on purpose!'

L gave him a very innocent look. 'Am I doing something wrong?'

This only made Light angrier. 'Yes! You're typing so loud I can't even hear myself think!'

'Think? I thought you wanted to sleep…'

'You know what I mean! Just quit the loud typing or do something else for god's sake!'

Light looked like he was trying to stop himself from attacking L.

L looked down at his laptop for a moment before closing it. 'Alright, I'll do something else.'

Light sighed relieved and fell down on the bed. He turned his back to L and tried going to sleep once again.

Of course L didn't go to sleep so he was bored after just a few minutes. His eyes roamed around the room and a large piece of cake caught his eye. The only problem was he was standing on the desk… on the other side of the room.

_Well, Light said I had to do something else…_

He slowly got off the bed and made his way to the delicious looking piece of strawberry shortcake. He moved so slowly the chain didn't rattle and Light didn't notice anything. Just when L only had to cross a meter to get his cake the chain held him back. It wasn't long enough to go all the way to the desk.

He looked from the cake to the chain to Light and back to the cake again. Then he gave a large pull with his arm so the chain gave him the meter he needed. He crossed the distance and finally reached his snack.

After he pulled on the chain so hard Light fell abruptly out of bed, letting out a surprised shriek while taking the sheets with him. 'Wha- what happened?' he said sleepily and his gaze went through the room, stopping when he saw L, calmly chewing on his precious cake.

'Ryuzaki…' His voice sounded lowly. 'What did you do?'

L pointed with his fork at the desk and spoke with his mouth full of cake. 'I needed more chain to reach my cake over here.'

L knew if looks could kill, he would've died at the venomous glare Light was giving him.

* * *

**I'm trying to fill in most of the confinement... do you like L annoying Light or do you think I have to look for another idea?**

**Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Another week passed by and the whole time L made sure it was like hell for Light. He couldn't catch Light doing any suspicious things so he remained guiltless. This annoyed him immensely, but he didn't show it in front of the rest.

_The confinement was no use at all. I have to release Light today… _

'Finally I get rid of that awful chain today!' Light said quite happy when they made their way to the work room a few floors lower.

L ignored his comment and continued to walk silently to their destination.

Also, three days ago the daily killings of B stopped. Probably because it would be strange otherwise if the killings stopped exactly on the day Light got free. B had killed a few more people in gruesome ways and he always left a message behind for him. A message directed to L. If it wasn't carved in the body of the victim it was written in blood on the wall. They all had something to say like _"L, I can't wait until I have you bleeding, screaming and dying before me"_ and_ "L, this is going to be the first case you're gonna lose". _

When they walked in the work room everyone stopped their conversations and turned around to see the two come in.

Soichiro smiled at his son. 'Light! It's been two weeks. You're finally cleared of suspicion!'

'Yeah Dad, I'm relieved this is finally over,' he smiled back.

Light turned to L and he reached his hand with the handcuff out to him. 'I have proven my innocence. Please, remove the handcuff.'

L didn't move a finger and stood just still while staring at Light's reached out hand.

'Just do it already!' Aizawa said irritated at the immobile detective. They all knew L hated the fact that his first suspect was being cleared of suspicion.

'Fine,' L mumbled.

He reached for one pocket in his baggy jeans and pulled out a small key. He took Light's hand in his and freed him of the chain that bounded them.

_I'm going to regret this, I just know it._

* * *

B was just grabbing another jar full of strawberry jam from the fridge when he heard someone knocking on the door. He slammed the fridge door shut and quickly made his way to open the door. He knew what day it was…

When B reached the door he threw it open. Immediately his eyes met with Light's amused ones.

'Wow, B. You opened the door with so much enthusiasm you would think you actually missed me,' Light teased as he made his way into the apartment.

B closed the door and followed Light who sat down on the couch. 'I-I did not,' B muttered. The small stuttering didn't go unnoticed and Light snickered.

'Hey! And what about you then? I'm sure you're rather be here with me than with L,' B said and he flopped down next to Light on the couch. 'How was being chained to the world's greatest detective?'

Light's snickers died instantly at the question and he cringed at the memory. 'It was defiantly the most awful time of my life! I got no privacy whatsoever and he worked on my nerves day in day out and I just know he did that on purpose!'

'What happened after the last time I saw you there?' B asked curiously.

Light shook his head. 'Too many things.'

'Aww please! I wanna know!' B stared very intensely at Light. He knew that made Light always very uncomfortable.

'Okay okay! I'll tell you!' Light exclaimed after a minute. 'But stop giving me that creepy stare!'

B stopped his intense stare immediately and looked at Light expectantly.

Light began his story about what happened during his confinement and B had to laugh at most things Light told him. About L making him uncomfortable with toilet breaks by standing way too close. About L keeping Light from a good night's rest by shaking the chain, typing to loudly on his laptop or eating stuff in the middle of the night. Light had to pause his story when B almost couldn't breathe from laughing when he told about the night L pulled Light out of his bed with the chain so he could reach a piece of cake across the room.

Even Light couldn't help it to smile at B's reaction.

After all stories about what L did were told Light shot a glare at the Shinigami who was in the room too. 'And then we have Ryuk...'

'Huh? What did I do?' Ryuk said confused.

'What did he do?' B asked. 'No one of the Task Force can see him, right?'

Light sighed. 'That's true, but I can see him! After a week he began to nag me for apples, but because there were cameras everywhere I couldn't give him any and he couldn't grab one unseen.'

'He's always whining about wanting apples. That's nothing new, Light.'

'No, but it's very distracting when a Death God is whining about apples in your ear while you try to keep composed with L next to you. After I ignored him for a few more days he started to fly upside down and move his limbs in impossible ways!'

'Hey!' Ryuk exclaimed. 'It's not my fault I couldn't get any apples! You knew weird stuff happens when I don't get enough apples…'

'Why didn't you go outside the building to look for some?' B asked the Shinigami.

Light answered. 'He can't go too far away from me, because he's attached to me through the Death Note.'

B shot Ryuk an understanding look. 'Aww that's awful! I can't imagine what I would do when I couldn't eat any jam!'

'I think nobody wants to experience you without your jam. All hell would break lose,' Light muttered softly, but B heard it anyway and punched his arm.

'Ouch!'

'Serves you right,' B smirked.

* * *

**We're nearing the end! But first I have a few ideas for moments between B and Light. I've become ****attached to those two :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Since Light was back from confinement B had given his Death Note back so he could stop writing names himself. It also occurred more often that Light would just come by to talk or just hang out in his apartment. B had asked Light about it and he got as answer that Light was more comfortable here and could be himself. That he could lower the mask of the perfect innocent boy he had to keep when he worked with the Task Force or being at home.

B didn't say it out loud, but he was secretly glad Light wanted to hang out with him even when there was nothing to say about Kira related things.

_There's only one question that bothered me for a while now..._

'Light?' he asked. He was currently lounging on the couch while Light sat in an armchair close to the couch.

'Hmm?' Light let him know he was listening.

He had picked up a book that lay somewhere in his apartment and he thought it as interesting and had started reading it. B had just watched some TV although there was not much interesting to see.

'Why haven't you asked me yet about the messages I sent L? You haven't said a thing about it.'

Light looked up from his book to turn his attention to B. 'I didn't think it was necessary to ask about it.'

B looked confused. 'Why?'

'Because I remember that time you told me about your victims you sought out back in LA. You only looked for people who's life would end quickly anyway and I trusted you did the same thing now,' Light answered simply.

'You trust me that much?'

'Of course I do. You've never let me down since I met you and since you told me more about your past you've been more honest to me than ever. I can see that.'

The silence filled the room again as B was lost in his thoughts. There had so much happened in the last months. He met Kira, Light, teamed up with him to destroy L, he killed Naomi, Misa, Mogi and several other people and had won the trust of Light.

He shot a glance at Light's numbers above his head before moving his gaze away.  
_I wonder how long I got left... Will we win the battle and work together for a longer time after L's dead?_

He heard Light sight and he closed his book. Now B had his full attention.

'Okay, I can see something is still bothering you. Spit it out,' Light said.

'I wondered what my numbers are on this moment. The problem is I can't see the myself.'

Light blinked in puzzlement. 'Why are you suddenly thinking about that?'

B shrugged. 'I just thought that maybe I could see the outcome of our plan to get rid of L by our numbers. If they were short there would be a big chance we would fail.'

'Hmm, not a very bad idea,' Light said after a few moments.

'I asked Misa about my numbers before I killed her,' B confessed. 'But she didn't want to cooperate and kept her mouth shut.'

'Well... you was going to kill her. It's not strange she wouldn't answer your question,' Light noted.

'I know, but the least I could do was to try it anyway.'

'What are my numbers actually?' Light asked him curiously.

B looked Light's number again for a second. 'I'm not going to tell.'

B watched as Light frowned, clearly annoyed, and opened his mouth to reply, but B was faster. 'I'm not going to tell you your exact numbers, but I can tell you'll have a long life. Long enough to be called old.'

Light relaxed again, satisfied enough with his answer. 'Then the chance that our plan will succeed is pretty high, don't you think?'

B nodded yes, but on the inside he wasn't totally sure.

* * *

Light continued with his book while B fell asleep on the couch after some time. Though the book didn't catch his interest as much as before. Instead he's more intrigued by B's sleeping form. He didn't notice it before, but B had developed some shadows under his eyes as if he didn't get enough sleep. They were far from L's, but still clearly to see on his pale skin.

_How did I not notice that before?_

He was still deep in thought, staring at B, when the sleeping man started to move around in his sleep. A pained expression appeared on his face. A soft groan escaped his lips.

_Does he has a nightmare?_

Just when Light wanted to wake him B's eyes flew open and he gave out a scream as he rolled of the couch. He landed with a heavy thud.

Light rushed to his side and sat down next to him on the floor. 'Are you okay?' he asked worried.

B watched disoriented at Light until his eyes seemed to focus again. 'Yes... I'm fine.'

'Are you su-'

'Yes, I'm sure,' B interrupted him. 'It was just a nightmare. I'm okay now.'

'What was it about?'

He got a glare from B, but he looked to tired to make an impression on Light.

'Do... you have nightmares often?' Light asked carefully.

'It's nothing, Light. Just forget it.'

Light snorted. 'Yeah, right. I'm not blind, B. I can see the bags under your eyes.'

B lowered his head to avoid his gaze and Light sighed. He gently pushed B's chin up with a finger so they looked each other in the eye.

'Please, tell me. I want to know what troubles you,' Light asked softly. 'Don't you trust me?'

B stared at Light in silence, but finally began to speak after a moment. 'I get often nightmares about A and his death. It began after I told you about it that one time and since then I don't sleep well and lay often awake at night.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Light asked.

'I didn't think you would care... what does it matter I have trouble sleeping?' B mumbled.

'It does matter to me! You're my... friend.'

B's eyes widened in surprise. 'Really?'

Light smiled. 'Of course you are. I have never met someone else who thinks the same like me.'

B's surprised expression disappeared and a happy smile took its place. 'I'd like to think of you as a friend too.'

He lowered his head again and Light frowned at the sudden change in his mood.

'You know, sometimes A gets replaced with you and it's me who tries to keep you alive and save you.'

Light couldn't help himself as he draped his arms around B in a hug. 'Don't worry, whatever will happen we stay together. I won't leave you. I promise I won't be another friend who will leave you alone.'

He knew B wasn't very keen on physical contact, but nonetheless he returned the hug and buried his face in Light's chest. 'Thank you,' he mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Someone told me that you can't see the death date of a Death Note owner... I forgot that little fact xD  
****But Beyond has the Shinigami Eyes since he was born and not given by a Shinigami and they can see the death dates from every human. So I just go with it and B can see every death date of every human no matter what like a Shinigami can.**

* * *

Light thought his life could only go upwards from now on. He had a friend he could trust, he wasn't a Kira suspect anymore and L had no other leads to get further with the case. At the moment he sat with the rest of the Task Force at Headquarters trying to find a new lead. Light did his best to help them, but he knew there were no clues they could find of course. Everything went perfect and although L didn't show it, Light knew he was pretty stressed about the case having no progress at all.

'Ryuzaki,' Watari's voice sounded from a speaker. 'The approval for your next plan just arrived.'

L pushed a button and replied to Watari. 'Thank you, Watari. Prepare everything I have told you to do earlier.'

Light blinked in confusion at their conversation. He had no idea that L had a plan. He watched his father, Matsuda and Aizawa and saw they were just as perplexed as he was.

_L has a plan? I thought there were no leads whatsoever! _

'What is the meaning of this, Ryuzaki? We know nothing about a plan,' Soichiro questioned.

L nodded. 'I withheld my next plan from all of you, because I wanted to wait on approval before inform you about it.'

The detective turned around in his chair so he faced his team. 'I know Light is cleared from suspicion, but something keeps telling me there's something wrong with that reasoning. Since I've never been wrong in my entire career as L, I want to have a second opinion and test the rules of the Death Note. With rules I mean the 13 day rule.'

'But what if the rule turns out to be true? You'll die, Ryuzaki. This plan is not going to work,' Light said. Of course L had thought of this detail and his plead didn't work.

'That's why I asked for permission to use a criminal that's already on death row. I'm going to let him write the name of another criminal sentenced to death. Then we're going to keep an eye on the criminal that has written. To make sure no one else can mess with the test and write this criminal's name I won't tell who it is. If he dies after exactly 13 days the rule is true and that will prove my intuition was wrong about Light and he'll be fully cleared from suspicion.'

L turned his dark eyes on Light and seemed to try to look right through him. 'But if the criminal doesn't die after 13 days... Light will be the first Kira suspect again.'

_No... NO! This is not how it's supposed to go! L won't tell me the name of the criminal so he'll live after those days! I will be suspect number one again... _

…

_It's time to end this once and for all._

* * *

B knew there was something terribly wrong the moment Light came to visit him. Normally the young man was calm and composed. Now B could see little cracks in the mask that he always wore.

'What's wrong?' he asked worried. 'Did something happened at Headquarters today?'

'L is going to test the 13 day rule with criminals on death row and I can't get the name of him so after those days he'll live and I'll be the first suspect again!'

Light had rambled it so fast B needed a moment to take in the new information. After he understood what made Light panic he thought it was a good moment to calm his friend down.

He walked over to Light and led the slightly panicked man over the couch and sat down next to him himself. He kept a hold on one of Light shoulders.

'Light, you need to calm down and then we have to think about what we're gonna do about this.'

He nodded and took a deep breathe. 'I think we have to go into attack. It's time to just get rid of the whole Task Force and L with them. After that we can do what we want to do and don't think about getting caught.'

_He's right. It's time to remove those obstacles from our path. L isn't going to give up soon. _

'When do you want to go in attack?' B asked.

'I think it's best to do it tomorrow night. That will give us enough time to prepare. I'll make something up to my dad and make sure he won't be present while we attack. I stay in the work room with L, Matsuda and Aizawa. You'll have to break in again unseen like last time. When you're ready come to the work room and knock out Matsuda and Aizawa. I'll deal with them later with the Death Note. Then you have the time to do with L whatever you want to do, like we promised.'

B was silent and thought about Light's plan. It sounded good... except for one thing.

'I don't want you to be present that night as well. I think it's better if you stay home and I go to the Headquarters. I'll call you the moment it's your turn to write the others name with the Death Note.'

_It will be better this way..._

Light frowned. 'No! I'm going to be there too. Why would I sit back at home while you do everything on your own? We're a team!'

B shook his head vigorously. 'I want you to stay out of the attack.'

Suddenly Light grabbed him by his chin to hold his head still and his glare pierced almost holes through his eyes. Light was pissed that was sure.

'Why are you doing so difficult! Why do you want me to stay out of it?'

B held his mouth until Light shook his head. 'Tell me, damnit!'

'I don't want anything to happen to you,' B said softly.

Light let him go instantly and his glare softened as B continued to talk. 'I don't want to lose another friend so quickly so I want you to stay home that night.'

Light sighed. 'I'm sorry, but I just can't. I'm not going to let you go on your own. We're in this together.'

B wanted to argue, but he shut his mouth when Light added: 'And I told you that no matter what happens we'll stay together. I promised you I won't leave you alone and I'm not breaking that promise.'

'… Fine,' B agreed eventually.

* * *

**So for which team are you? Team L or Team B &amp; Light? :)**

**Only 3 chapters before Second chance ends!**


	27. Chapter 27

After they spoke more about their plan of attack they went apart. Light went home to slip some kind of laxative in his father's tea. Enough to force him to stay home for the entire day after... and also the night when they would attack. He had a message from Light that this part of their plan was already successful.

Now it was time for the real action. B had broken in the Headquarters for a second time, but this time with the help of Light. Light had secretly looped the cameras so L wouldn't notice something was wrong. By the time he noticed he was already too late.

Watari didn't saw him coming just like the first time. B sedated him when he pressed a cloth to his mouth and nose. Watari mumbled something that sounded like his name what made B only smirk. The old man would die of a heart attack soon after all of this was done. With Watari out cold he had access to the computers that controlled most of the building. Though he didn't needed them now. All he had to do was take a quick look at he screens that displayed the camera footage from this moment. The cameras in the workroom weren't looped so he could see that everyone was present and working on the case, unaware of what would happen.

_They're gonna find out soon..._

B went out the room and left the unconscious Watari behind. Since the cameras were looped he could simply walk towards the workroom without paying attention to them.

He didn't wait a second when he stood in front of the doors to the workroom and marched right in. Before they had the time to turn around B had already punshed Aizawa hard on the side of his head. The man dropped to the ground without making a sound. He was unconscious before he even could scream of pain.  
Now the others had turned around and he saw in the corner of his eye L and Light stand up from their chairs. Matsuda was the next unlucky one. He sat next to Aizawa. In the same movement of the punch he used for Aizawa he kicked Matsuda hard enough to kick all the air out of his lungs. He gasped and fell because of the hard kick to the ground like his colleague. Unfortunately for him he hit his head in his fall, leaving him motionless on the floor.

Now everyone but L was out of his way he turned to the detective. L was staring at him wide eyed and clearly surprised.

'B,' hissed L with withheld fury.

'Yes, that's me.' He grinned. 'You didn't expect me to come so suddenly, did you?'

L's body tensed as if he knew what B wanted to do. Well, it wasn't hard to figure out that one.

'You know what?' B said.

When he didn't continue L snapped: 'What?!'

'I think you didn't expect this one coming too.'

L frowned in confusing. 'What do you me-'

B took all L's attention so he didn't see Light moving behind him. Just when L was in the middle of his sentence he got a harsh push in his back by Light. Losing his balance he fell ungracefully to the floor with a loud thud.

'Light!' L exclaimed outraged.

He turned around so he lay on his back and was just getting up when B jumped as a predator hunting his prey on L, stopping him from getting up. B pinned him to the ground while L thrashed around and gave all he had to struggle free.

B shot a glance at Light. 'Go and find some ropes or such thing for the other two. We'll write their names in the Death Note later.'

'Sure thing.' Light made his way through the room. 'Have fun together,' he added chuckling and he left the two alone.

Right when Light was gone L managed to struggle an arm free and he punched B in the face. 'There's your fun!' he sneered.

B growled and cursed from the sharp pain that went through his nose. His hands flew by reflex to his nose and felt blood coming out. By the time he could see through the tears that had formed in his eyes L had already thrown him off himself.

'Just wait until you're the one who bleeds!' B snarled, now seriously mad of anger.

He attacked L with almost the same fighting style as the detective. Mostly consisting of kicks and here and there a punch. They were evenly matched when it came down to a fight like this. B managed to give a painful kick to L's ribs, probably bruising some in the progress and L hit B also a few times.  
There was only one thing that gave B a large advantage in this fight... he pulled out a large knife he had hidden under his clothes until now.

B lashed out at L who only just dodged the deadly weapon. Though the sharp point grazed his arm. L let out a shriek as blood slowly colored his white sleeve red.

'That's not fair!'

B grinned evilly. 'I'm not trying to play fair.'

He lunged at the wounded man and made another cut, deeper this time, in L's abdomen. Without waiting another second he thrust the dagger in his upper leg. L cried out and dropped to the ground when one of his legs refused to keep up his weight.

B laughed maniacally at the pathetic man holding his bleeding leg and started walking closer to end this for once and for all.

_It's time to say goodbye... Lawliet._

* * *

L watched B coming closer and closer. A cold shiver ran through his spine when he heard the insane laughter. Now he really started to fear for his life. He crawled backwards while he faced B. He could only use his arms and one leg so he pushed himself more than crawling, trying to slide over the floor away from the murderer before him.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!'

B's insane grin only widened. 'No, no... we can't have that, can we,_ Lawliet_?'

His eyes widened in shock by hearing his real name. Somehow hearing his real name frightened him only more. He was so used to keep it a secret for so long. Of course he already knew about B's Shinigami Eyes... but still.

B sank to the ground and crawled on all fours on L, keeping him from moving any farther. With one hand he held both wrists above L's head. The hand that held the knife was free to do whatever B wanted to do with it.

_Is this really how I'm going to die? Is this my end?_

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down and saw B cut right through his shirt, carving a letter B in the skin right above his heart.

B cackled disturbingly. 'Let's see if you have a heart at all shall we?'

L's and B's eyes linked for a moment and he saw a dark gleam in his former successor.

He raised the knife with his one free hand high above the place of his heart.

'Personally I think you have no heart.' His eyes narrowed as he hissed: 'You let A die!'

L squeezed his eyes shut when he saw the knife coming down, going to pierce his heart and take his life.

But before he felt the sharp point boring a hole through his skin he heard a loud sound that echoed through the workroom.

BANG!


	28. Chapter 28

***Hides in a dark corner* Please don't kill me O.O *throws tissues to fangirls***

* * *

_L squeezed his eyes shut when he saw the knife coming down, going to pierce his heart and take his life. _

_But before he felt the sharp point boring a hole through his skin he heard a loud sound that echoed through the workroom. _

_BANG!_

The knife didn't pierce his heart... he was still very much alive. L opened his eyes in confusion. The loud sound... it was the sound of a gun being fired. His gaze went to the man that sat on him, knife still in his hand. He gasped and his eyes widened in shock when he saw blood wetting a certain point on his shirt. Close to the heart.

The expression on B's face was pure astonishment and disbelief. Time seemed to slow down and L held his breathe. The knife fell from his numb growing hand and clattered on the floor. L felt the hand that held a grip on his wrists weaken. A small blood stream seeped from the corner of his mouth as one of his lungs was probably hit too.

Finally, what seemed like forever, the man that was one his successor fell to the side, rolling off L in the process. He lay on his back. His dark reddish brown eyes stared up to the ceiling.  
Then the life disappeared from the orbs and the light went out. His eyes became unseeing and his breathing stopped completely.

This all happened in maybe ten or less seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

B was dead.

Total silence filled the room. When L was recovered from most of his shock he managed to push himself slightly up with his elbows. His glance flew through the room in search of the one that caused the gun shot.

Light wasn't in the room... Aizawa still lay unconscious on the floor... Matsuda half sat half lay on the ground with his arm still pointed at the place were B had been. His eyes were huge and stared in horror.

When Matsuda saw that L was watching him he slowly lowered his gun. 'I-I woke up and saw B-B ready to stab you to d-death,' he stuttered. 'I didn't think twice and just... shot.'

Matsuda continued to try to explain himself, stuttering nervously, but L interrupted him in his rambling.

'Thank you,' he said simply, but grateful.

_It seems I underestimated the youngest of the Task Force... Matsuda has guts._

He stopped his rambling and looked quite shocked when he heard L gratefully thanking him. A small smile turned the corners of his lips up.

L finally began to feel the blood loss from the many cuts and stab wounds and he felt slightly dizzy. His arms began to tremble and couldn't hold him up anymore. He lowered himself and lay flat on his back again.

Matsuda scrambled up from the floor and was by L's side in no time. 'L! Are you okay?' he asked anxiously.

L nodded weakly. 'I'll be fine for now. First you need to-'

A shocked gasp was heard and the sound of metal chains that fell on the floor alarmed both L and Matsuda. They turned their heads to see what made the sound and saw Light standing in the doorway. His eyes on B's dead body where still some blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and a small puddle of blood had appeared under his chest.

'B!' Light cried out.

_He actually looks devastated by B's death... they had to be more than just temporary partners to succeed their goals._

Matsuda raised his weapon again and aimed it at Light. 'Light Yagami, you're under arrest for murder, an attempt for murder and for disturbing the order of the law. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.'

Light sank to his knees and didn't even try to flight. He just sat there while silent tears streamed down his cheeks. He lowered his head in defeat and did nothing.

Kira was finally caught.

* * *

**Light POV**

I went to look for something to tie down the two police agents. It took me some time, but finally I found a long metal chain without handcuffs somewhere in the building. I figured B would be done by now so I made my way back to the workroom.

_All of this would be over... finally I could be the God of this new world and make it perfect. B would be at my side and together we'll look over the world._

The automatic door opened when I entered the workroom and my happy thoughts were instantly swept away when I saw the scene before me. L, still alive, and an awake Matsuda turned their heads to look at me.

And close to L on the floor lay B... unseeing eyes looking at the ceiling, blood seeped out of his mouth and a small puddle of blood formed beneath him.

'B!' I cried out in grief.

My mind went blank. _He's dead... B is dead... _

I was vaguely aware of Matsuda aiming his gun at me and saying something to me, but none of it got through my perplexed mind. I could only see my friend... my only real friend laying dead on the ground. Disbelief on his face.

I sank to the ground on my knees as I began to tremble in shock of losing my best friend. Warm tears rolled over my cheeks. I still couldn't believe I lost B. I would never see him smiling, never see him joking, never see the happy glow in his eyes that he got when he ate his jam. I would never see him alive again.

I lowered my head and took my defeated while I silently wept over my loss.

_Please come back to me..._

/\/\/\/\

The pain that came with my loss of everything I had didn't take long. I got transported to some cold and lonely cell. Ryuk followed me as always, but he said nothing. So did I.  
When he disappeared through the wall I knew what would come next. I had lost my game. Kira was over. Ryuk couldn't get any fun from me anymore.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as my already broken heart stopped. I welcomed the feeling of the promise of death.

I closed my eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**L POV**

Watari and I moved to a hotel. I just couldn't stay in the Headquarters where so much horrible memories kept haunting me.  
After B's dead and Light's surrender Matsuda had handcuffed Light and called someone from the police station as well as an ambulance for me. I had asked him to go look for Watari and see if he was alright. Luckily Watari woke up not much longer after Matsuda found him and he went with me to the hospital. The people of the hospital were paid a large sum of money to keep them quiet about my presence. They had no idea who I truly was, but just to be certain they were paid to keep it quiet. Aizawa had a mild concussion and would be alright after a lot of rest.

Light was brought to a cell away from others so he could wait for his time to stand before the judge in court. He never made it to court. He died of a heart attack in his cell.

So now I sat in a comfortable armchair in my hotel room. I hated the fact that I couldn't sit in my normal crouching way. My hurt leg couldn't support that way of sitting, so instead I sat with only one leg to my chest. Much like a current successor of mine always did.

All of my wounds would heal and go away with time. All but one. The B that Beyond had carved into my chest was too deep to heal and it would form a scar that I would've for the rest of my life.

I put my hand on the future scar and thought about my actions that I would take from now. After a while I knew what was the right thing to do and I called Watari.

Watari came immediately. 'What can I do for you, L?'

I turned to my guardian. 'I want as soon as possible to England, Wammy House.'

_I want to go home._

Watari nodded understandingly and left him alone to arrange their departure.

I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. In the time of A and B I was a teenager myself, but now I knew better. I would pay more attention to my current successors.

_I won't let the past repeat itself._

* * *

**~The End~**

**First I want to say that I'm very grateful for all of your who have followed, favorited and reviewed Second Chance! :D**

**If you like my writing and you want to read more of my stories just click on that button that says "follow writer". I've at least seven fanfics (all Death Note related) that I want to write in the future (yes, I have no social life xD ). Most of those story ideas have Mello, Near or Matt as main characters though.**

**Last but not least, I've mentioned something about a sequal of Second Chance. This is true! I already have some ideas for the sequal called "Beyond the Light". I won't say much about who's gonna be in it... but if you look at the title I think you'll figure it out ;)  
I'll update with a note to let you all know when the sequal is started. I don't think I'll start right away with it.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Note

**Update August 15th 2015**

**It's finally here! The sequel of Second Chance called Beyond the Light!**

**Just to let you all know ;)**

* * *

There was not much pain. Only shock and disbelief ran through him the moment he felt the bullet going through his chest. It went so fast afterwards. The knife left his numb growing hand and blood filled his lungs and a lot more inside his body. Strength went away and he fell off the man he hated the most. The man he just wanted to kill.

_It's over… I'm really dying…_

His view clouded and black spots formed. His numbers would ran out any moment now. The last thing he thought about was that Light hadn't left him alone like A did. This time he was the one that left his friend.

_I'm sorry, Light._

* * *

**Go to my profile to read the full first chapter of Beyond the Light.**


End file.
